An Unexpected Encounter
by elveriamoir
Summary: Dwalin is a warrior dwarf with a heart of gold, but a scary exterior. I'm not good at summaries so please read and tell me what you think, I love reviews. Don't flame me if you don't like slash, it may go there I haven't decided yet. I wrote it because there are so few fics out there about Dwalin, and there is more to his character than grr argh! Rated just in case.
1. Prologue

_**AN: I do not own the hobbit, it's characters or places. I merely decided to play with them one day. Please let me know what you think, I do enjoy reading you reviews. **_

Prologue.

Hobbits were a strange folk Dwalin decided. They skirted around him, making very little noise other than squeaking when he looked at them. Their fear hurt him slightly and he sighed tightening the straps across his chest as he pushed to his feet from his short rest. He had wanted to sit for longer but the fearful glances had put him on edge and he now just wanted to be away from them all. He carefully shouldered his pack a feeling of loneliness and shame settling in his chest. He plodded on in what he hoped was the right direction, he was a dwarf and above ground his sense of direction wasn't the best. A sign hung at the cross roads he'd reached, it's delicately curved script pointing him down the right hand road for Hobbiton, and with a sense of foreboding he turned his feet in that direction. He passed a group of hobbits who seemed less fearful of him than the others and he paused considering asking them for directions, a shout of laughter reached his ears and turned away sharply his eyes stinging. In doing so he failed to notice one of the males had pushed to his feet and was staring after him with an awe-filled expression. Dwalin stomped on, his booted feet sure on the pebbled path, his tattooed head lowered as he sunk into thoughts. His shoulders hunched in, and hands tucked into his sleeves. He swallowed closing his eyes against the wave of loneliness that swept over him when a burst of joyous laughter floated out of an open window. Without realising it he had come to a stop, resting against a dry stone wall and staring out across the gently rolling valley. He stood there as the day crept by, lost in thoughts of his past. Hobbits scurried passed him, giving him a wide berth, and whispering about him when they were a safe distance away. When he came back unto himself Dwalin was surprised to see the sun sinking beyond the horizon, it's fiery colours tempered into a wash of pastels in the sky. He sighed and shook his head, scolding himself for being sentimental and turned to try and find his way again. To his disbelief he was standing in front of a well-made wooden gate, a metal sign baring the words 'Bag End', he allowed his eyes to trail up the worn, but sturdy stone steps to a round green door with a blue rune carved into it. He snorted at least something had gone right that day.

***

Bilbo had been sitting enjoying the sun with a group of his friends, when a strange figure had caught his eyes, his aborted start had caused them a great deal of laughter and he watched as the figure turned away. He had pushed to his feet the laughter around him dying as his eyes followed the impressive form. He frowned down at his friends, shaking his head at their immaturity, they should know better, even if they had laughed at him, he would bet the male had thought the group was laughing at him. He would also bet that any hobbits the male had encountered would not have been kind or even approachable, for a race that prided themselves on being polite his folk could be the most ill-mannered peoples in Middle Earth. He sighed leaving his friends without a good bye, and ignoring their demands that he tell them what they'd done wrong. Bilbo wandered back to his home, lightly stepping over the roofs of his neighbours as he couldn't be bothered with polite conversation. He was intrigued as to why a dwarf would be in the Shire of all places, but reasoned that he would likely never find out, and resigned himself to a life of dullness. A life that had seemed fine until a wizard had offered him a chance of an adventure that he had turned down. Cursing himself Bilbo entered by his unlocked kitchen door and shrugged out of his jacket and waist coat, rolling the sleeves of his white shirt up. He dumped the clothes on his bed and set about tidying his home. Standing in the living room holding a book, he gave up he doubted he would make an indent on the clutter he had gathered over the years and something in him wanted to bake. He nodded determined, he would bake then he would make himself some supper, go to bed and when he got up in the morning rinse and repeat. Muttering unflattering things about wizards under his breath, Bilbo stomped to his kitchen, loosing hours of the afternoon as he immersed himself in baking and cooking. When he stopped the air was cooler and the sun hung low on the horizon. He sighed and made himself a simple supper of salted fish and rosemary potatoes. Just as he was squeezing lemon over his supper a pounding knock echoed through Bag End.


	2. Chapter 1

_**AN: I do not own the hobbit, it's characters or places. I merely decided to play with them one day. Please let me know what you think, I do enjoy reading you reviews. **_

Chapter One.

Dwalin fidgeted as he stood by the glossy green door, he had already mentally slapped himself for noticing the bell after he had knocked and now he was left wondering if anyone was in. the carvings around the door caught his eye and he tilted his head to look more carefully at them, they were runes he realised, but like none he had ever seen. He was still studying them intently, distracting himself from the reaction he was likely to receive, when the door opened. Bilbo stood at his front door in a pair of worn trousers and a thin white shirt, staring up at the mail, leather and fur glad dwarf in front of him. He was confused to say the least to have the dwarf on his door step. He tilted his head and took his time to study the larger man in front of him at close range. The tattoos seemed to cover all visible skin and Bilbo would bet that they were under the clothes as well. He couldn't get a gage on the dwarfs build, other than him being tall, as the multiple layers of clothes, armour and fur hid most of the figure. He eyed the hands worriedly, he wondered what sort of life the dwarf had lived to feel the need to wear knuckle dusters in the Shire, he had to say the metal work on them was exquisite though. In addition to the knuckle dusters and two larger weapons Bilbo had spotted earlier, his keen eyes picked out several blades concealed on the dwarf's person. Seeing that his strange guest was still lost in trying to figure out the rune work around the door frame, Bilbo softly cleared his throat. He had to force himself not to flinch as hard grey eyes snapped to look at him and smiled softly at the intimidating dwarf. Dwalin was embarrassed at not hearing the door open and he knew he was glowering at the smaller creature in front of him and it was the height of bad manners but he couldn't help it. He was impressed that the lad hadn't slammed the door in his face, he was even more impressed when he got a soft smile.

"Please come in Master Dwarf." Prompted Bilbo holding the door wider and stepping to one side. Dwalin stepped cautiously through into a warm hall way and looked around him suspiciously before throwing another glare at the hobbit, whose mouth seemed to twitch in amusement as he turned his back on Dwalin to close the door. Dwalin's eyebrows drew together in confusion, no one responded to his glares in this manner. "That's better Master Dwarf," Dwalin stared down at the hobbit, "Saves all the heat escaping," Bilbo looked up at the dwarf in his hall and wondered just why he was there, manners drilled into him by his father demanded he get his guest settle first though. "Now Master Dwarf, I know some people find the strong silent type interesting but I would prefer it if you would at least give me a name to call you by, I can't go around calling you Master Dwarf now can I?" As he spoke he was steering the large dwarf towards the kitchen, he was aware the dwarf was letting him, but he still had no answer. He closed his eyes for a second fighting the urge to run. Dwalin walked silently next to him, he had heard the hobbit's question but he was still in shock at being treated fairly, he allowed the hobbit to guide him in a spicy smelling kitchen and relaxed slightly before the soft voice at his side caught his attention. "Master Dwarf?" he turned to look down at Bilbo who sighed and cracked his neck as he let go of Dwalin's arm, gesturing to the table, "Have a seat Master Dwarf, I promise I won't try to poison you." He eyed the large dwarf and decided another show of trust was needed, "Bilbo Baggins, son of Bungo Baggins at your service," he said with a short bow, remembering what little he had read of dwarfen etticate. "Would you prefer tea or ale Master Dwarf?" he asked having just placed his own supper in front of the still silent dwarf.

Dwalin opened his mouth and closed it. He had no idea what to say to the rather peaceful looking lad in front of him. The fact a hobbit knew the traditional dwarfen greeting had his head reeling, he knew it had been spoken in common tongue, but still. He looked carefully at the smaller man who had seemingly given up on trying to get an answer out of his guest and was pottering around the kitchen. He was shorter than most Dwalin knew but, not more than an inch or two below his older brother's height. He had a head of honey blonde curls that glowed in the candle light, and fell over the shirt's collar. Green-hazel eyes that reminded Dwalin of a rock he'd found as a dwarfling. Gently tanned skin that as far as Dwalin could see was unmarred by scars, calluses or body art. He winced at the delicately pointed ears, before concluding that they weren't actually elf like being far too wide and obvious. Wide shoulders, long fingered hands, narrow hips, Dwalin forced himself to continue as the hobbit bent to pull something out of a lower cupboard, his eyes trailed down long legs. The feet seemed powerful, he was fascinate by them, large with seemingly delicate soles and curly hair on the top. He glanced at the hobbit's –Bilbo's he corrected himself-face, no sign of stubble or any facial hair beyond the eye brows. Dwalin felt his lips twitch and was glad of his beard, it wouldn't do to have his host thinking he was laughing at him. His shoulder's dropped at that thought, what the hobbit must think of him, he'd come uninvited (Dwalin had noticed there was only enough food for one), spoken nothing to him, glowered at him and he looked down at the plate, eaten his host's dinner. He looked back at the hobbit to find himself under close scrutiny, and had to look away from his hosts eyes.

Bilbo repressed rolling his eyes at the dwarf's actions, really he thought, it was hardly like he could hurt the bear of a dwarf, perhaps the dwarf thought he was actually going to poison him. Before he could say anything the dwarf had pushed to his feet and was walking around the table to him, Bilbo forced himself not to back up, meeting the grey eyes coolly and wiping the mug in his hand with a tea towel. To his surprise the dwarf bowed deeply, baring his neck, fighting to keep his eyebrows in place Bilbo didn't realise he had stopped drying the mug until large hands gentle took it from his own. He flushed slightly at the feel of leather against his fingers and the gentle pressure as Dwalin squeezed his hands, mentally shaking himself he focused back on the dwarf. "My apologies Master Baggins, for my rudeness and for eating your dinner." Bilbo cocked his head, trying to figure out how someone with that much facial hair could look guilty and sheepish at the same time, the dwarf seemed to attempt a smile at him. Dwalin bit his lip at the look he was getting, before a corner of his mouth quirked up, and he stepped back slightly releasing the hobbit's hands, bowing shortly again, "Dwalin, son of Fenwin at your service." He looked down at the hobbit, taking in the relaxed posture of the smaller man. Dwalin was still confused about his easy acceptance and his mouth was talking again without his permission. "Master Baggins, how are you … I mean ... no one is… I'm more used to being spat at than … bullocks." He scratched his head before jumping as a high, clear laugh bounced around the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Master Dwalin," choked Bilbo, "I know I should laugh, but …." He trailed off to get himself back under control. "My apologies Master Dwalin, I wasn't laughing at the words you said, but at the fact I managed to fluster you," he looked up at the dwarf in confusion, and dawning understanding. "Wait what!?" he snapped his voice no longer soothing, and drawing himself up to his full height, (taller than my brother Dwalin corrected himself). "Who spat at you?" demanded the hobbit, eyes flashing and darkening to almost fully brown, Dwalin took a step back at the hobbit's anger. "If it was one of my neighbours…" Bilbo trailed off threateningly, before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. When the eyes opened again Dwalin was relieved to find they were back to green-hazel, as he had for some reason decided he liked that colour, now he thought about it he still had that rock, it was in the handle of one of his axes. A sigh brought his attention back to the hobbit, "I would apologise for them Master Dwalin," Bilbo muttered, "But I'd prefer to reassure you I am not like that."

Dwalin fought down the urge to smooth out the furrow that had appeared on his host's forehead, where such a strange urge had come form he didn't know and didn't want to know, "Please master Baggins," he held out a hand palm up. "Your neighbours did nothing wrong. I shouldn't have brought it up at all, not a polite thing to do." His eyes widened as Bilbo shook his head and ushered him to sit back down, a plate of turnovers and a mug of mean appearing from apparently nowhere, with nothing more than a muttered, "You don't know my neighbours." Bilbo stood back and watched Dwalin tuck into the food, with a gentle smile. He slipped quietly from the room out of his back door, something about the dwarf telling him that he was a law man rather than a law breaker.

In his shirt sleeves Bilbo made short work of the distance to the Green Dragon, unencumbered as he was by the material of his frock coat he took a short cut through the over grown forest. His arrival at the inn caused several patron's to jump in shock. His friends took one look at him and scrabbled for the exits, only for his glare to stop them. He looked around the suddenly silent bar area and drew himself up, his Took and Baggins' heritage had him looking down at most hobbits if he did this, and this was one time he was determine to take advantage. He looked around the room his eyes a dark green again and his own silence flowed from him carrying his own disgust and anger at his kin. They might not have spat at the dwarf currently in his kitchen but their actions were far from nice. He was sure the dwarf-Dwalin his mind corrected-was unaware of how open his face had been during the short discussion they'd just had, it was very illuminating to find out just how much his people had hurt a guest to their lands. It would not stand. His eyes settled on the form of his worthless cousin Otto and he smirked. The bar stilled as he stalked towards his cousin, he knew that rumours would follow this but at the moment Bilbo let himself prowl. He met his cousin's eyes and the smaller hobbit shifted trying to break eye contact, he'd never seen Bilbo this het up, even over Lobellia, somehow he knew this was bad. Bilbo broke eye contact and eyed the rest of the bar, when he eventually spoke, some of the more delicate hobbits were already shaking. "I am disgusted," he snarled his voice low and dangerous, and his friends eyes widened further in fear. Bilbo's reputation may have changed but they weren't stupid enough to forget the one he'd had in his youth. "You are all failures," he raised his head and sneered at them, "I am ashamed to call any of you hobbits." He knew the words would cut deep simple as they were and that word would get out that Baggins of Bag End, grandson and heir of the Thrain was not impressed with the new action concerning outsiders. He smiled grimly and slipped out in the uproar that soon started.

He returned to the kitchen, just as Dwalin was getting worried. He watched the dwarf look around the room, small smile as he listened to the larger male ramble about being offensive, and scaring folk and being an idiot. He repressed a sigh, he still need to find out why the dwarf was there so calling him on his ramblings wouldn't be a good idea. He slipped around the occupied dwarf and made noise as if he was coming back down the hall. Watching in amusement and sadness as the dwarf took his seat and carefully schooled his features.


	3. Chapter 2

_**AN: I do not own the hobbit, its characters or places. I merely decided to play with them one day. Thank you to all the lovely people who added the story as a favourite or followed it. Please let me know what you think, I do enjoy reading you reviews. **_

_**I apologise for Dwalin drinking a mug of mean in the last chapter…it was supposed to be mead.**_

Chapter Two.

Bilbo stepped forward quietly, his mind working overtime as he tried to figure out just what he could do to help the dwarf currently seated in his kitchen. It wasn't like they knew each other so it wasn't Bilbo's place to interfere, but the larger male had looked so lost when he was trying to thank Bilbo for basic hospitality that the hobbit's heart had ached for him. "Master Dwalin?" he questioned, as the dwarf made no recognition of his presence. Bilbo really didn't want to end up on the receiving end of one of those axes.

Dwalin raised his head and looked around him when he heard his name called, he spotted the host and smiled behind his beard. "Master Baggins," he began, wondering why the other winced, he tried soldering on deliberately ignore the voice in the back of his head that told him even this hobbit was scared of him. "I had begun to think you had ran away." He pushed to his feet and gestured at the table, "Can I help you clean up at all? I doubt you were expecting guests this evening, despite the mark on your door. He watched as the hobbit tilted his head slightly, deciding it was a cute look on the smaller man.

Bilbo was taking in what he'd just been told, "It is Bilbo, Master Dwalin, I very much doubt I am older than you" he muttered not thinking about it. He looked up into concerned grey eyes. "Seriously it is just Bilbo." He looked down at the few dishes on his kitchen table, "Leave them Master Dwalin," he chuckled, "I'll do them after I…we've….I've…whatever….I will do them after supper tonight." He wandered over to the stove as he talked, filling one of the heavy kettles on its top. "I don't suppose you would be willing to have a cup of tea with me? If you prefer I have beer. It's just I would quite like to know what you meant by the mark on my door." He hummed a short tune as he waited for his guest to reply, it wasn't like he hadn't become used to the silence quickly, and at least the dwarf was talking occasionally now.

Dwalin watched him potter about with a slight frown, if it was true and the hobbit really wasn't expecting guests…worse didn't know anything about the mark on the door…then Dwalin had to find a way to tell him exactly what was going to happen. The frown deepened and he barely heard the question directed at him. The frown lightened when he realised he'd been allowed to call his host by his first name, that was sign of trust indeed. He looked up to find his host watching him with that enigmatic smile and he shook himself, "My apologises Mister Bilbo, I got lost in my own thoughts."

"Ah Master Dwalin, dangerous habit that can be," He smiled, "I supposed Mister Bilbo is better that Master Baggins, but really it's just Bilbo." He tilted his head again and watched the last of the frown fade, and the grey eyes crinkle slightly at the corner. "I was asking if you would take a cup of tea with me and explain what you meant by the mark on my door, I have beer if you would prefer."

"Ah, tea would be fine Mist…erm…Bilbo. That will take some getting used to. I will endeavour to explain as well as I am able." He bowed slightly, and felt his smile deepen in response to the brilliant one he received from his host.

"Thank you Master Dwalin, I think we should maybe take it in the sitting room though, it will be comfier." He pointed through the open door of the kitchen, "out there and second door on your right Master Dwalin, I will be along shortly with the tea tray, please make yourself comfortable." He frowned as Dwalin tried to talk, and somehow it was effective in stopping the larger man in his tracks, "Master Dwalin you are a guest in my home, it would be very ill mannered of me to be asking you to help, shoo."

Dwalin found he really couldn't argue with that frown, and wandered out of the kitchen too find this sitting room. The second door on the right was ajar when he came to it and he cautiously stuck his head in to check for dangers, before kicking himself. He doubted Mister Bilbo had an orc hidden under a chair. He gasped as he stepped into the room fully, it was dimly lit by a glowing fire, but the darkness wasn't a problem for his eyes. There was a lot of wood again, and once again it glowed under its waxy covering. Dwalin stepped heavily on the boards under his feet, and glowering at the mud on his boots cautiously skirted around what appeared to be a tapestry on the floor. Its pattern made no sense to the dwarf but he had to admit the effect of the colours in it was soothing. He was drawn to a large map hanging on the wall and he carefully made his way over too it. He was tracing a red marked route with his finger when Bilbo entered the room un-noticed. He smiled at the back of the dwarf, feeling an urge to smoother the larger man in home comforts, he had found him examining simple things twice now and it was endearing. He gently placed the tea tray on one of the sturdy little tables and knelt in front of the fire, practiced fingers soon had the flames dancing merrily and he relaxed a lightly more as warmth filled the room. When he turned back to the dwarf he was surprised to see Dwalin watching him, the corners of his grey eyes crinkled again. Bilbo waved an elegant hand, "Take a seat Master Dwalin," he checked the tea, "It should only be a few minutes to stew," he noticed the dwarf hesitating by the rung, "Oh it's fine Master Dwalin, please sit down." He smiled gently feeling like it was like having tea with a startled deer, "Please, I will get a crick in my neck if you hover over me all night." He pushed up and onto the settle as he talked.

Dwalin frowned and nodded, before seating himself opposite. His eyes widened as he sank into the chair and he groaned at the fantastic feeling of comfort. "Sorry Master Baggins," he croaked, blushing under the other's gaze, his own eyes fastened to the toes of his boots.

"Nonsense," snapped Bilbo, before softening his voice again trying to put the dwarf at ease, "It's a comfy chair." Dwalin was peering at his from under bushy brows and so Bilbo raised one of his own, "If you really are more comfortable calling me Master Baggins or Mister Bilbo I can live with it you know. Ah teas ready." He poured some into a large earthenware mug and handed it to the still embarrassed dwarf, "Help yourself to milk and sugar, Master Dwalin, there are cookies if you still feel hungry." He sat back and waited for the dwarf to be more at ease.

Dwalin watched his host from beneath his eyebrows, he was beyond embarrassed by his reaction to a comfy seat, and had tried to apologise in case he'd discomforted the smaller man, but Bilbo had merely brushed it away with the calm that seemed to be an inbuilt part of his personality. Dwalin would normally have chaffed at being treated as a skittish animal, but he realised he had been acting like one and so let it go, it was points to Bilbo for not running away and trying to calm him down. He took the tea, carefully taking a sip before deciding on adding sugar, eyes still on his host he cautiously reached for a biscuit expecting a wrap over the knuckles despite Bilbo's words. When none was forthcoming he took a bit and moaned again at the soft, buttery sweetness melting on his tongue. He froze eyes flying to his host, before relaxing at the almost indistinguishable flash of humour he saw there, "Thank you Mist…no Bilbo." He corrected himself, "I am honoured you let me call you by your given name so I will use it, I just might take a while to get there that is all." He explained, and relaxed further into the cushions of the chair, grunting as he was prodded by the handle of his own axe. He shifted it and tried again, "Bilbo, thank you for your hospitality and I apologise for turning up unexpected and uninvited. If you would like I will explain what I can now?" He watched the hobbit carefully for any signs of anger.

Bilbo sighed softly, he really needed to hit something, who ever had caused Dwalin to be this skittish about accepting simple help was, Bilbo couldn't think of a swearword strong enough. He closed his eyes as he took a sip of his warm tea, it was probably more than one occasion. It seemed that Bilbo's reaction was an exception not the norm. He opened his eyes and peered at his guest over the edge of his mug, why he had become so defensive of a stranger in such a short space of time he didn't know, but he had realised there was a look in the dwarf's grey eyes that he had seen in his own hazel ones for too many years. He shifted on the settle, drawing his feet up underneath him and setting his mug down on the arm rest. "That would be nice Master Dwalin," he winced at how soft his voice was and cleared his throat before trying again, "tell me what you can." Bilbo wasn't stupid he hadn't missed the inflection of the dwarf's words. He sat back watching his guest carefully, he would be glad of any answer but with how cautious the dwarf was Bilbo knew he would have to temper his own reaction.

Dwalin nodded and sat for a minute to organise his thoughts. "Bilbo," ah he sounded croaky, he cleared his own throat and took a sip of his warm sweet tea, resisting the urge to eat another cookie. Manners, he reminded himself, use your manners. "I will start from the beginning if that is okay with you Bilbo, well as close to the beginning as I can." Bilbo nodded and the hazel eyes seemed to sharpen as they looked across at him, Dwalin swallowed. "I am originally from Erebore, the Lonely Mountain as it is now known," he felt one of his eyebrows go up as Bilbo gasped. He hadn't been expecting the hobbit to know of his home land, "ah I see I don't have to explain what happened to the mountain. We wandered along time after that. People are not kind Bilbo, even the elves broke a promise to us. I can understand why they didn't rush the dragon having no desire to be charcoal myself, but they even denied our injured and young aid after that." Dwalin stopped and took a swallow of the sweet tea, trying to ground himself, he would not cry, hadn't cried for years. "We wandered the wilderness for a long time. Those amongst us who could work tried to take on an honest living, but men are sneaky and often we were undercut, or blamed for things that were not our doing. It took several years but we did eventually reach the Blue Mountains," at Bilbo's confused look he elaborated, "Ered Luin," he stated not really expecting the hobbit to know that name either, and was pleasantly surprised by the nod he received. "Right well, we settled there, it wasn't home, but it provided shelter, a livelihood for some of us, protection for those too young to fight. " Dwalin sighed as he watched the hazel eyes in front of him, there had been no pity in them so far, just a strange sort of understanding. He didn't want to tell the hobbit the next bit of the story, he just knew he was either going to be pitied or despised for dwarfen greed. "Our king felt the need to get us better, safer living areas, so despite all the warnings of Durin's Bane, we rallied to his call to march against the Orcs who had taken over Khazad-dὐm. We were mainly warriors, however too many of us were under age. I stood side-by-side with my kin ready to die for my king, to provide my nephews a proper home." Dwalin winced and closed his eyes, desperately not looking at the hobbit as he tried to control himself. He nearly jumped through the ceiling when a gentle hand closed around his wrist and he opened his eyes to see Bilbo perched on the arm of his chair, looking steadily at him.

Dwalin closed his eyes trying not to lose control of his emotions, the hobbit's face was a blank mask and the eyes dead. "Master Dwalin," breathed Bilbo, his free hand reaching to squeeze the leather and fur clad shoulder reassuringly, "I know of the Battle of Azanulbizar, I know the horrors that befell your brethren there. You do not have to tell me these things." He rubbed a soothing thumb over the small bit of skin visible between the bracers and mail sleeves. "You do not have to tell me these things," he crooned as Dwalin leant heavily against him, shaking slightly. "Dwalin," he whispered, continuing his soothing actions, "I do not judge you for going. I do not judge your people for wanting a safe home for their children. I do not pity you for your losses there, I understand your loss and pity will not help." He tightened his grip and got a gasp in response, grey eyes finally meeting his. "I do not pity and I do not judge Master Dwalin." He allowed the dwarf to sag against his side, rubbing gentle circles on his back, "If you cannot continue yet we can talk later."

Dwalin knew he should push away from the smaller man, but he couldn't bring himself to leave the small comfort those gentle hands were bringing him. No one person who knew their story reacted in this way. No thought Dwalin he would accept the comfort while it was offered, but he would also keep his word to the hobbit, "No Bilbo," he croaked, pleased that he didn't sob, "I promised you an explanation and I will." He shifted leaning further into the warmth at his side, half expecting to be pushed off. "We are looking for a burglar to take back Erebore. That is what the sign on your door means, Burglar looking for work." He stiffened waiting to be pushed away but the hands kept up their motion and he relaxed again, "Sorry that didn't come out right, well it did but not exactly the best way I could have put it." He took a shuddering breath, feeling Bilbo shift allowing him to settle more comfortably. "Right I will try that again. There have been rumours that the dragon hasn't been seen for sixty years. Our crown prince wishes to take back the mountain for our people, as Ered Luin is slowly being bled dry. If we want to survive we need a home base that can out last us. When we started making plans a wizard appeared to us, Bilbo?" he felt the hobbit stiffen next to him, the hands stopping their motions. Dwalin tried to push away but the smaller man relax and the hands continued rubbing soothingly so he relaxed again, continuing cautiously. "A wizard dressed in grey, a wizard named Gandalf," Bilbo didn't respond so Dwalin leant heavily against him again, it wasn't proper by his people but it felt nice, he closed his eyes and turned his head slightly into the smaller man as he continued. "There were twelve of us who had volunteered to travel with our crown prince. The prince himself making thirteen, the wizard promised to find us a burglar, capable of surviving if the dragon was not dead." The hand on his arm changed the patterns it was making and Dwalin sighed feeling yet more tension leave him. "We received a letter by raven but a week ago, telling us to head to Bag End in Hobbiton, in the Shire. He told the crown prince that he had found a willing burglar and we were to look for a round green door with the mark of a burglar looking for work. I needed to be shown it by our token scoundrel, nice lad, pain in the arse when one is captain of the guard." Dwalin sighed sleepily, not realising how much he had given away. "Our crown prince has gone to see if out kin would be willing to help us, Dain from the Iron Hills, I was sent ahead to see if the burglar was all the wizard said he was. I think I will be the only one here tonight. Bilbo?" he questioned sleepily.

Bilbo sighed and stopped rubbing circles on the dwarfs back, "Come Master Dwalin, let's get you to bed." He stood, keeping one reassuring hand on the dwarf's arm, "I would offer you a bath first but you are almost dead on your feet." He tugged the unresisting dwarf along the hall stopping by the best guest bed room. "In here Master Dwalin, a nice bed, I will lock the doors so no one can get in, you do not have to worry here." He flashed a smile at the dwarf to hide the reactions he wanted to give to the information he'd been given. It became slightly more real at the sleepy, toothy grin he got in response. "Go to sleep Master Dwalin. Just take your weapons and boots off before you get into the sheets." He pushed the larger man through the door, carefully shutting it after him. Standing in the dark hall Bilbo closed his eyes and took several deep breaths, hearing the sound of weapons (far too many weapons) and a pair of boots hitting the floor. He was shaking badly now, his anger curling in his gut. On automatic he went around his smial locking up, his hand were shaking as he reached the kitchen door and he slipped out of it, pipe in hand. There on the door step, uncaring of if the neighbours saw Bilbo flopped to the ground, taking a shuddering draw from the pipe. He didn't even bother with his smoke rings, his mind was drawn back to when he was but a fauntling. A wee lad at the age of eighteen with a wicked smile and a deadly left hook, the winter had swirled in unheralded and unwelcome. The wolves had followed shortly. Then the orcs. He had stumbled across to wolves fighting over a corpse, the sight of the broken body its entrails staining the snow red had caused Bilbo to snap. Heedless of his own safety he had flung rock after rock at the creatures. When he had been sure they had gone he had scooped the body up and ran to the town hall, it hadn't been until he was there that he had found out it was his mother's body. He had caved to the illness traveling the Shire then, it took his father staggering through the door of the smial, covered in black blood and holding a sword to snap him from it. Weak and shaking Bilbo had dragged himself towards the too still form of his father. It had taken all of his strength to roll the man over and his screams had brought the neighbours running despite the danger and lateness of hour. The Gaffer had wrapped him in a huge hug, the hobbit's sturdy frame taking the battering a weakened Bilbo had dished out. Gandalf had arrived the next day with the rangers, and the Shire was wolf and orc free. It had come too late for Bilbo and his family. His head snapped up, as the light of dawn crept over the horizon, and his hazel eyes slowly flooded brown, the pupils blown wide. He would help the dwarfs get their home back. He would help Dwalin, he would help those who had lost their kin at the Battle of Azanulbizar, he couldn't help himself but he could help these dwarfs who came to him for aide. He pushed to his feet and dropped his pipe, its delicate stem snapping on contact with the step. He raised his head, he would help them and he would show no mercy to any that tried to stop them.


	4. Chapter 3

_**AN: I do not own the hobbit, its characters or places. I merely decided to play with them one day. Thank you to all the lovely people who added the story as a favourite or followed it. Please let me know what you think, I do enjoy reading you reviews. **_

Chapter Three.

Bilbo, his mind made up, pottered about Bag End as he waited for Dwalin to awake. He knew unless one knew him well he would look the same and he intended to keep that appearance until he could scream loudly at the wizard. The meddling old fool might have meant well, Bilbo didn't know, but he had sent thirteen strangers to his home without so much as a by-your-leave, so yes Bilbo was ready to scream at the wizard. He automatically attempted to tidy the smial, he paused in the middle of putting his books away. He was actually doing quite well. The kitchen was spotless, the copper pans gleaming and odds and ends put tidily away, he would need the space in there to cook for fifteen bodies. The sitting room had been meticulously tidied, its windows were flung wide and its tables clear of parchment and books. Bilbo had paused in putting the books away as he realised he could simply shut the door to his study. Huffing at his own stupidity, he left the room the way it was deliberately shutting the door with a soft snick behind him. His guest bedrooms were always tidy and so he made short work of making the beds up, to his embarrassment he realised people would have to share, but from what he had gathered from Dwalin talking last night a soft bed would be enough to push that to one side. Besides it wasn't like dwarfen hospitality meshed completely with hobbits'. Perhaps some of them may prefer to share, he would give them that option and it would hopefully settle his problem for him. The bathing room was tidy and the only change he made was to fill the shelves with towels from his airing closet.

The sun was high in the sky and there was still no sign of movement from his guest so Bilbo started to cook. His larder and pantry were full as were the many cupboards in the kitchen. He decided on a simple stew and some of the rosemary bread from yesterday for his guest as it was too late for breakfast. He took some of his frustrations out on making some new loaves, he felt a twinge of satisfaction as he took in the mounds of Olive dough, rosemary dough and a several bowls of plain wholemeal dough proving on the window sill. He braised some rabbit in a smaller pan and added carrots and onions along with several springs of thyme and a bottle of Hamfast's pale ale. He allowed it to simmer as he turned his attention onto making enough food for fifteen people, thirteen of whom would likely be ravenous. Standing in his pantry Bilbo grinned as he took in the shelves full of fresh ingredients, well at least he wouldn't be embarrassed by running out of food. Several trips later he was hot and shrugged out of his over shirt, leaving him in his vest and trousers. He decided on starting the potato dishes first. He whistled to himself as he filled a deep casserole dish with chopped lamb mince, garden peas and mint before topping with sliced of potato and lashings of grated cheese. He placed it on the table ready to go in when the oven was hot enough, before turning his attention to start the next dish, chicken thighs were dumped into a large pan, followed by thyme, bay and a jug of water. He added tomatoes, small hot peppers from his garden, several onions and measured out the rice ready to go in later.

Dwalin had awoken to the peaceful sound of someone whistling in the distance. The sun shone through a leaded window and his body seemed supported by a cloud. He stretched feeling his joints pop loudly. He was in no hurry to get up and he actually felt safe for the first time in a long time, he felt at peace with himself and was in no hurry to ruin the strange feeling. He snuggled deeper under the heavy quilt, enjoying the smell of lavender and sandalwood that seemed to hover around it. His head was cushioned on the softest pillows Dwalin had ever known in his life, something tickled his ear and he swore realising one of his braids must have worked loose. That and the delicious smells wafting into his room-he was astounded at how nice that sounded and (although he would deny it forever) did a happy dance-forced him from his bed. Looking around the room, the previous day came flooding back to him and Dwalin sat heavily back down on the bed. Soon though a happy smile was gracing his face making him look decades younger, there was a gleam in his eye and he picked up the whistling himself, easily following the merry tune. His hands worked swiftly untangling his many braids and drawing what he had left of his long, thick hair back into a simple plait. He looked at his boots and weapons, remembering his host's promise the night before. He straightened his shoulders, he would show Bilbo he was trust worthy in return. Instead of going through the endless job of replacing his weapons and boots, Dwalin merely tidied them into a neat pile. As the air was warm he also shrugged out of his furs and the worst of his mail. He felt naked without them all, but he remembered his host had promised he was safe and for some reason he trusted the smaller man. So barefooted and weapon-less he followed his nose to the kitchen. His eyes widened as he reached the open door. The table was piled high with dishes ready to be cooked, the stove itself was already busy and his host was standing in vest and trousers, studding a pork joint with cloves. He leant on the doorjamb content to take in the sights before him.

Bilbo knew his checks were flushed but he was enjoying himself. It had been a long time since he had entertained and he had forgotten how invigorating cooking for a large amount of people could be. He grinned as he checked the temperature of the oven with the back of his hand and once satisfied slid the joint in. He'd followed his mother's recipe for the pork, the pang in his heart soothed by the knowledge she would have been proud of him. The joint was massive and it had taken awhile to stud it with the cloves, but between those and the orange slices Bilbo had managed to arrange under it's skin he knew it would be delicious. He spun happily on the spot, smiling more widely when he saw his guest watching him from the doorway. "Come in Master Dwalin, don't stand on ceremony," Bilbo rapidly cleared a place on the table for his guest to sit at, "I hope you don't mind but it's stew and bread for lunch as it is far beyond even second breakfast and elevenses." He saw the dwarf's eyes crinkle and finally figure it meant he was smiling gently. "Excellent," Bilbo chirped happily setting a large bowl of steaming stew down in front of the dwarf followed swiftly by the bread and a mug of strong black coffee, "If the drink is too bitter for your liking Master Dwalin I have milk." He spun away to carry on with his cooking.

Dwalin watched him flit around as he ate the delicious stew in front of him, how someone could make a few vegetables and rabbit taste so nice he would never figure out. The smaller man seemed to be in his element as he moved gracefully around the large room. Dwalin's eyes widened when he finally realised just how many of the dishes surrounding him contained meat of some kind. He was in such shock that he didn't realise his host had stopped and was looking at him unsurely. "Master Dwalin?" Bilbo asked worriedly, and Dwalin felt a strong desire to set him at his ease, "I haven't done anything wrong have I?" Dwalin watched the hobbit flap his hands at the mountains of food.

"Relax Bilbo," he rumbled voice still rough from sleep, "I was merely surprised at how much effort you were willing to go to for a bunch of uninvited strangers." He held up a large hand to stop the hobbit from talking, and smiled gently at him hoping the smaller man would actually know it was a smile. "I am not annoyed, how can I be when not only have you accepted me into your home, but you have taken care of me and treated me with kindness. I am now finding out you intend to do so for my kith and kin." Dwalin leant forward and caught one of the long fingered hands in his own giving it a gentle squeeze. "No Bilbo," he stated softly, still holding onto that hand, despite it being improper for him to do so, "You have done nothing wrong." He felt himself relax as the hobbit smiled shyly at him, "It will just take a long while before any dwarf can just accept someone would be willing to go for this effort for us." He squeezed the hand again watching an indignant expression cross his host's face, "I know you are going to say it is nothing, but trust me Bilbo it is something to me." He sighed and reached his other hand to brush flour from the hobbit's nose, "It will be something to those who come today." He straightened, fighting down a blush, as he released his host. "I know you said I was a guest and not to do anything, but is there anything I can do to help?"

Bilbo looked at him carefully, he was shocked by how much physical contact Dwalin was accepting and even starting himself, from what he had learnt of dwarfs it was considered improper outside of family. He would still wait and see how the others acted before he judged though. At the larger man's question he smiled. "No Master Dwalin," he cocked his head thinking, "Unless you would like a bath?" He smiled as the grey eyes light up, "It's down the hall, third door on the left, there is plenty of hot water so don't worry" He had to chuckle as the dwarf was out of the room almost before he was finished speaking. It was sweet how much home comforts effected the man. Bilbo frowned. If everything Dwalin had told him was right then he was going to go out of his way to make this a night his visitors would never forget.


	5. Chapter 4

_**AN: I do not own the hobbit, its characters or places. I merely decided to play with them one day. Thank you to all the lovely people who added the story as a favourite or followed it. Please let me know what you think, I do enjoy reading you reviews. **_

Chapter Four.

Dwalin knew it was rude but his mind switched off at the word bath. The Bilbo had uttered the magic words-hot water. He had been out of the room so fast he almost fell over his own feet, the sound of the hobbit's chuckling following behind him. He had stopped and gazed in awe when he found the bathing room. To one side there stood a large copper tub, it was easily big enough to fit a family of dwarrows and Dwalin had it all to himself. As he stepped into the room he realised it was all plumbed in, there were plenty of fresh towels and even a lock on the door. The window was covered with some form of fabric that let light in but kept prying eyes out, Dwalin started to sing under his breath, turning the tap marked with the rune for hot, as he stripped quickly out of his clothes. He didn't bother locking the door as there was only his host and himself in the house and he trusted the smaller man not to barge in. The tub was soon filled and Dwalin sank into the deliciously hot water, letting out an embarrassing groan as the heat flooded his limbs. There was soap and a pile of rough cloth on a shelf within easy reach and he set about stripping what could have been months of dirt off him. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had a hot bath and he was going to take advantage of Bilbo's promise of plenty of hot water for as long as he could. A small part of him –the part that was reacting merely out of habit-was still waiting for the hobbit demand any sort of repayment for his actions, but in all Dwalin believed the smaller man was entirely truthful. He stopped scrubbing and frowned at the now black water, and looked to the taps with in decision, his host had said there was plenty of hot water. Dwalin bit his lip and threw his indecision to the wind. He pulled the plug, standing to let the last of the water run free, growling at the line of dirt that stayed on the bottom of the tub, he scrubbed it clear before refilling the bath with the deliciously hot water. He eyed a bottle of what appeared to be liquid soap and pulled it towards himself, when he popped the cork the smell of lavender and sandalwood flooded the bathing room and he relaxed completely. Liquid soap meant he could do his hair and beard if he so wished. It took him only seconds to decide he did so wish and his deft finger set about untying his braids and undoing clasps. It felt sinfully good to be washing his hair and beard, the smell of the soap was so soothing and he was warm and comfortable. Dwalin let himself drift in his mind, merely adding hot water when he felt the temperature drop. A ring of a bell roused him and he shook his head to clear it, glancing down at his hand. He lay in the tub until his skin had actually gone wrinkly, he stared at it fascinated, he'd never bathed long enough for that to happen before, and he could feel himself grinning. He cast a look of disgust at the pile of dirty clothes on the floor before remembering he had packed extras. He pulled himself from the water, splashing onto the hard wood floor with a twinge of guilt, no matter what his host said he was cleaning that up later. He carefully squeezed the excess water from his hair and beard before emptying the tub. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself, moaning at how soft it was against his now sensitive skin, he looked at them carefully before snagging another one to dry his hair with properly. A cautious glance down the hall showed him it was empty and so leaving his dirt gear were it was, wrapped in nothing but a towel and hair dripping down his back Dwalin dashed into the room he'd been given.

After watching Dwalin leave and hearing the moan of delight echo from the bathing room, Bilbo shook his head fondly and threw himself into making the food the best he could. As the afternoon progressed, dish after dish made their way out of the oven and onto Bilbo's dining room table. He smiled at the spread, cold cuts of meat sat alongside dishes of cold pies and piles of vegetables. He had just set the last of the hot food into cook, when a knock sounded at his front door. He looked up surprised, before glancing out of the open back door, his eyebrows rising as he took in the position of the sun. He splashed his face with cold water, ran long fingers through his hair and padded to open the door. He had a welcoming smile on his face when he took in his first visitor of the night. The dwarf had long white hair and a long two forked beard but no braids. His red velvet was worn in places but he had an air of authority and kindness about him.

"Balin, son of Fundin at your service." The white haired dwarf bowed shortly before standing to look at Bilbo.

"Bilbo Baggins, Son of Bungo at yours and your families," he answered bowing the correct height, "Please come in." He opened the door wider and allowed the dwarf to step through, "It looks like a pleasant evening." He commented as he smiled gently at the older dwarf.

"Aye," Commented Balin pleasantly, shocked into smiling jovially at Bilbo, "it looks like rain later though." He was impressed with the laddies baring and even more so when the lad knew the correct greeting. He felt himself thaw towards the smaller man when he was led into a large but homely sitting room. His eyes widened as his eyes took in the array of food there. "erm laddie," he began, wincing as he realised he could have committed a grave mistake, to his relief the hobbit was smiling.

"Well I suppose laddie is better than Master Baggins or Mister Bilbo," he chuckled, "I know it isn't much Master Balin, but I thought you might like to wait for the rest of your companions before we sat down to eat."

Balin looked at the younger male, and sighed softly, he felt the need to put the lad at ease, "It's okay laddie, I can wait I'm not a rabid dog," he chuckled, smiling in relief when the hobbit rolled his eyes.

Bilbo couldn't help the eye roll but Balin didn't seem to be offended so he let it go, "Can I take your pack Master Balin, I won't take it far, but if I prop it up in the hall there will be more room later." He was handed the pack without comment as his new guest started to examine the foods he'd laid out for them to nibble on before every one arrived. He wandered back into the hall and smirked at the still firmly closed bathing room door. He had just placed Balin's pack on one of the benches when another knock sounded at his door. He smiled widely when he opened the door and was instantly greeted by two bowing dwarves.

"Fili", "and Kili", "At Your service." They stood and Bilbo looked them over, they were no muckier than Dwalin had been so he let them in with a chuckle before bowing himself, "Bilbo Baggins, son of Bungo at your service." He smiled at them, "Well you two at least seem cheerful enough, if you give me your packs and go through that door there you will find Master Balin waiting for you." He laughed out loud as two packs were thrust into his arms without question as the lads darted through the door with woops of delight and cries of "Balin," and "look Fi, Food!" echoed back to him. Bilbo shook his head, "now if they don't make me feel old". His head shot up when he heard a commotion on his doorstep, it sounded like a group of dwarfs arguing and he couldn't help the smirk that spread across his features, he was going to be traveling with a group of brothers. He listened carefully they all seemed to be grouped together and leaning against the door if he wasn't mistaken, so when the doorbell rang he opened the round green door with a pop. He forced an apologetic grimace on his face as they all fell in. "Oh dear me, I am so sorry, no one is hurt are they. Oh I do apologise," he stuttered, falling silent only when the group had untangled themselves. He counted eight dwarfs, meaning he was still missing the wizard and one dwarf. Suddenly they were all bowing to him and their names echoed over the others. "Wait, Wait," he laughed, "One at a time please."

He took in each dwarf, memorising a detail to help him remember their names. "Bofur at your service." Ah gravity defying braids and silly hat, looks warm though. "Bombur at your service" red skipping rope of a braided beard. "Grunt", "Ah he said Bifur at your service," Oh excellent thought Bilbo axe in the head. "Dori at your service." Looks like a tangled mop. "Nori at your service," tri-lobed hair. "Erm…Or..rri at your service." Ah so cute, looks like someone's cut his hair using a bowl. ""Gloin at your service," red hair, "Oin at your service, spitting image of red, but with grey hair. He bowed deeply to them, "Bilbo Baggins, son of Bungo at your service," straightening he smiled, "If you want to leave you packs to the side and head through that door three of your company are already waiting." He waited until their cries had subsided into happy quiet, before slipping back into the kitchen to rescue the hot food.

Seeing most of it was ready he wandered back into his sitting room, absently mindedly wondering if he should check on Dwalin in case he had drowned. He had to laugh when he saw most of the food had been eaten and the guilty looks half of the dwarves sent him when he entered. He decided to ignore them for now, "Oh good, I'm glad you liked the nibbles I didn't know if your tastes were that same as mine." He clapped his hands and suddenly eleven pairs of eyes were on him, "If you want to go through the other door dinner is almost ready, I would have preferred to wait for the rest of your company but I do not know when they will get here and it seems a shame to let it go to waste."

The mad scramble to the door was stopped when Dwalin walked in behind Bilbo, he didn't seem to see his kin at first, "Ah Bilbo, there you are," he began, "I was wondering if you had cooked yourself."

Bilbo took in Dwalin standing barefooted in nought but a pair of loose trousers and an open necked shirt. His eyes widened as he realised the dwarf trusted him enough to do his braids in his presence. He chuckled as he tore his eyes away from the movements Dwalin's deft fingers were making. "I'm not that bad a cook Master Dwalin," his voice was unsteady with laughter and he got an eye crinkle in response, "you look more relaxed," he dared venture, ignoring the gaping dwarfs behind him.

"I am," rumbled Dwalin, "It's amazing what a decent night's sleep, good food and a hot bath can do. I object to smelling like a flower though. What are you doing Bilbo?" he chuckled as the hobbit leant in to sniff him.

Bilbo merely raised an eyebrow, "I was checking to see if you did smell of flowers and it's only a little so don't worry." He pointed his thumb over his shoulder, "can you tell me why eleven hungry males stopped moving on the quest for food?"

"Eleven hungry…" Dwalin looked over his host's shoulder, oh he was never going to live this down, "Oh Mahl!" he groaned hiding his face in his hands, "When did that lot get here?" he looked at his host, "Stop laughing at me Bilbo," he whined.

"Sorry, oh goddess, my sides. Right stopping laughing." He took a deep breath and turned to face the watching dwarves, taking in their god smacked expressions. "Enough," he grumbled, sensing Dwalin shifting behind him uncomfortably. His eyes narrowed and then he shot them all a wicked smirk, "You haven't tasted my food so you can't judge." He watched as ten pairs of eyes went wide at that and ten dwarves resumed their rush to get into the dining room. Bilbo turned to Balin. "I'll leave you two to catch up," he turned to leave and squeezed Dwalin's hand comfortingly, "Don't be too long I can't promise I can stop them all eating the food." With that he left the two brothers alone and wandered off to his kitchen. He was now greatly confused.


	6. Chapter 5

_**AN: I do not own the hobbit, its characters or places. I merely decided to play with them one day. Thank you to all the lovely people who added the story as a favourite or followed it. Please let me know what you think, I do enjoy reading you reviews. **_

Chapter Five.

While Bilbo was in his kitchen plating up the hot food, and wondering about the strangeness of his guests, Dwalin and Balin were catching up in his sitting room, and the rest of the dwarves were sitting staring longingly at the food already on the table. Not one of them had made a move to touch it yet, worried as to what would happen to them if they started without their host. Quiet conversation flowed back and forth, the main topic being the startling change in the attitude and actions of the guardsman Dwalin. The younger dwarfs had never known him as anything other than a stern warrior with no time for relaxation or humour, but several of the older dwarves could remember him from the days of Erebore's prosperity and to the interest of the company were telling tales of his youthful actions. Hope shone in the eyes of Gloin and Oin especially, if Dwalin had found the hobbit so worthy as to revert back to the side of his character they had thought long lost then the quest to retake their home seemed promising.

Unbeknown to them said guardsman was watching them all through the dining room door, confusion written clearly across his face. "I haven't changed that much since I was a wee laddie have I brother?" he asked turning to Balin for confirmation, "I mean I know I'm a bit quicker to anger than I used to be but …" he trailed off as he watched Balin shake his head, the huge grin on his brother's face both worrying and pleasing him.

"Don't worry brother, yes you have changed, but it was for good reason, it is good you can relax around the laddie." Balin looked into his younger brother's face and saw years of anguish eased in the space of two nights, "It was nice of our host to leave us to catch up, even nicer of the laddie to trust us alone in his home, I didn't have the heart to tell our host that, we at least, had only seen each other just this week." Dwalin took a step back at the wicked smirk that spread over his brother's face, "So," chuckled Balin, "do you want to tell me why you are so relaxed around our host I saw him grab your hand." Dwalin felt himself flush, and Balin's chuckles became a full on belly laugh.

"Oh shut up," the warrior groused, grabbing his brother's arm and steering him into the dining room, "come on there's food in there and I've only had stew all day."

To the fascination of the watching company Dwalin started to pile his plate as soon as he had reached the table, he looked up to find them all watching him with undisguised worry across their faces, "oh for the love of…." He growled, "Look, Bilbo will be more offended if you do not eat the food he's spent all day cooking for you!"

"Well at least I finally got it through your skull Master Dwalin," smirked Bilbo from the door, arms laden with steaming platters of food, " I was really hoping you would have cleared a space so I could put the hot stuff down by now. Thank you Master Dwalin," he glowered up at the tall dwarf who'd rose to take some of the platters from him, "but I'm sure I have told you that as a guest you don't need to be doing anything."

Dwalin ducked his head, "sorry Mister Bilbo." He cautiously placed the platters down on the sideboard, only for Bilbo to slam his own down.

"Oh don't start that again Master Dwalin," he growled, standing with his hands on his hips, "If you haven't figured by now I want to feed you, I want to cook for you, for the company, then I give up." He crossed his arms, glaring at Dwalin, then sighed as the large dwarf continued to look guilty, "Never mind Master Dwalin." He grabbed the dwarf's elbow and steered him back to the seat he'd claimed, "Can you go back to calling me just Bilbo please?" he smiled winningly at the dwarf, ignoring the rest of the company who seemed to be holding their breath. He nudged Dwalin with his hip and the dwarf's grey eyes finally met his.

"Sorry Bilbo, it's just…" Dwalin trailed off, before nodding resolutely. "Of course I can," he smiled at the hobbit, "only if you accept that I am not actually used to being waited on." He nudged the hobbit's hip with his elbow, "why don't I introduce you properly and then this lot might actually eat your food."

"Fine, fine," Bilbo flapped his hands, "but I did introduce myself at the door you know."

"I don't doubt you for a second," Dwalin looked around the room, he pointed out Balin, "that there is my brother," he smirked at Bilbo, "as you had already guessed of course. I hope you realise he is my older brother mind you." He smiled smugly at Balin when Bilbo chuckled beside him. "Right, next in line is Mister Bombur, excellent cook, in fact I believe the only person's food I've tried who has come close to yours. Ouch Bilbo, you have sharp elbows," he rubbed his ribs and pouted at the smiling hobbit, "next to him is his brother Bofur, he has a really strange sense of humour, try not to take it to personally aye?" Bilbo nodded at him, eyes alight with laughter and Dwalin felt himself loose the last of the nerves his slip up had caused him, "Mister Bifur is the one with the axe in his head, he is a genius when it comes to craft. He could make toys for kings if people weren't so narrow minded," Dwalin realised he hadn't managed to keep the bitterness out of his voice when Bilbo rested a hand on his shoulder, he fought down the blush that started to spread up from his collar at the amazed and in some cases scandalised glances from the company. "The red haired dwarf is Gloin, fierce warrior and excellent blacksmith, his focus is on weapons rather than armour though, beside him is his brother Oin, he will be our healer on the journey," Dwalin grinned at the grey-haired dwarf, "some of his teas taste like feet though." Bilbo's bright laughter rang through the room, and Dwalin allowed himself a small smile as the shoulders of the dwarves named so far relaxed slightly. "The one with the big hair is Mister Nori, he is a canny lad, beside him…." Bilbo had slapped a hand around his mouth and he raised a questioning eyebrow at the hobbit.

"Sorry," muttered Bilbo, "I just wondered, hmmm, never mind of course he is. Carry on." He flapped his hands and Dwalin gave him a funny look, before he caught on.

"Oh yes, yes that's him. Now don't glower at him, he'll hide and we'll never be able to find him. Where was I?" Dwalin ignored Nori's look of insult at the suggestion he would hide, he actually thought considering Nori's bad relations with most races he would have made himself as unobtrusive as possible, but he wasn't going to bring that up, "Ah yes, besides Mister Nori are my nephews Fili and Kili. Fili is the blonde one, takes after my brother he does. Kili takes after his mother. Well they do in looks, right pair of pranksters they think themselves. Don't pout at me lads it's the truth, and you can stop looking scandalised Bilbo." Dwalin rested a finger on his lips for a second, "Master Dori used to be a tea merchant in Erebore, he makes some strange sounding combinations but he had buyers all over. Why are you dancing Bilbo?"

"Oh goddess, as in 'Ri Teas'? As in the provider of … Oh my… I'm honoured Master Dori, I really am." Bilbo looked at Dwalin's shell shocked face, "Erm sorry."

Dwalin was staring at Bilbo like he had never seen him, how the smaller man continued to surprise him he didn't understand, he cleared his throat roughly, "erm yes that's the one, how? Never mind, beside him is the youngest Ri brother Mister Ori. He is probably one of the smartest Dwarrows you will ever meet, anywhere, if a bit addicted to knitting." Dwalin smiled kindly at the young scribe, who was now glowing red but smiling happily. He looked around, "well that's all of us Bilbo, shall I tell them something about you?" he smiled gently as the hobbit nodded, "Hmmm, well this is our host Mister Bilbo Baggins. He is a well-mannered host who doesn't approve of guests working, and he reacts like a dwarf to insults," he smirked at the prod in the ribs he received, "hey that was a compliment I promise. Now what else? Ah yes his food is fantastic and if I don't get to eat soon I will be really annoyed at you all."

"Really Master Dwalin," huffed Bilbo, feeling secretly pleased, why don't you all start eating the hot stuff is behind you on the sideboard and the stuff on the table is cold." He stopped and smirked at Dwalin who had started to dig in to his food, glad the dwarf at least understood there was no price to be paid for the food. "You might want to dig in before Master Dwalin eats it all."

Ori pushed to his feet, nervously wringing his hands together, "that's not right Master Baggins," he managed to get out without stuttering, he did gulp when Bilbo raised an eyebrow at him, but the nodding of all the dwarves bar Dwalin gave him courage to continue, "I mean you are our host you should get first pickings." He sat down beet red and lowered his eyes to the table cloth, worried his speaking out would annoy their host and stop them all from enjoying the food.

Bilbo frowned at Ori, seemingly failing to understand. He noticed the nervous reaction of the young dwarf and walked around the table. He crouched beside Ori and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, using the other to tilt the lad's face so he could see it. "What do you mean Master Ori?" he questioned softly, "It would be rude of me to invite you all in for dinner and then force you to wait until I brought all the food up to eat, besides it would get cold." He tilted his head as Ori chewed his lower lip, "Master Ori," he prompted gently, "tell me what's wrong."

Startled brown eyes flashed to his face "I don't wanna get in trouble if you are joking with me Master Baggins, 'm really hungry but I know better than to eat before my host and I know better than to eat anything other than what you put on my plate, I … Oh Mahl I'm sorry Master Baggins, I'm so sorry Please…." Ori trailed off and the company stared at the now shaking hobbit. Bilbo hadn't moved from beside the young dwarf and his hands were still gentle, but he knew his eyes were flashing and his face was set into stern lines. He took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down. Stiffly he pushed to his feet and left the room anxious that the dwarfs not see him cry. As the door swung shut behind him a storm of whispers broke out, Dwalin had finally had enough. "Quiet!" he bellowed, as he rushed around the table to try and soothe a shaking Ori, he kept his touch light as he rubbed calming circles onto the lad's back, "Bilbo isn't angry at Ori," Dwalin fought to keep his voice calm and controlled. "Look, I know it is hard to accept but the hobbit really actually means what he said, he will be more upset if you don't eat what he has cooked for you all than if you eat it all and don't leave him any." He glowered as the protests started up again, "Seriously that is enough," he stared at each dwarf in turn his hands never ceasing their soothing motions on Ori's back, "When I arrived he treated me with respect and kindness, he invited me into his home, turned his back on me several times even though I was obviously armed, was polite, fed me, and gave me a bed for the night. He didn't judge me when I explained our people's history to him, he already knew of the dragon and Azanulbizar, he didn't pity me. Again this morning he offered me a place to bath and he fed me again." Dwalin stopped and looked around the room, "yes I know it is hard not to react as we have become used to but he honestly sees us as equals." His eyes settled on Nori, and he saw understanding dawn in the green eyes, "his reaction there was more likely to be because of how we have been treated in the past, he sets a large store by manners and what we see as being a great kindness, an act of extreme selflessness is the norm for him if he receives guests no matter what their race." Dwalin sighed, "Are you feeling any calmer Mister Ori?"

"Yes thank you Master Dwalin, how do I apologise to our host without offending him?"

Dwalin looked down into innocent brown eyes, "You really don't have to Mister Ori, believe me, our host has probably just left the room to gather his thoughts, and he will also probably bring the rest of the food back with him." He glanced around the room, taking in disbelieving faces, "really?" he snapped, "fine, your best bet at an apology is to start eating the food he has spent hours making for us all. I know that is what I am going to do." Dwalin stomped back to his seat, and sat with a huff, he wished he dared go after the hobbit and offer him some of the support the smaller man had shown him since his arrival the previous day. He risked a glance around the room, and sighed with relief when he saw the rest of the company beginning to sample the food, even if they were doing so with guilty expressions on their faces.

Bilbo had somehow managed to hitch a smile back onto his face and stomp down his anger. He hauled the joint of pork up from the kitchens, his mouth watering at the smell wafting off it. He heard the noise stop as he came back into the dining room and resisted the urge to stomp his feet and scream that he wasn't going to hurt any of them. Taking a deep breath he shot a blinding smile at Dwalin. "Ah Master Dwalin, perhaps you would like to carve?"


	7. Chapter 6

_**AN: I do not own the hobbit, its characters or places. I merely decided to play with them one day. Thank you to all the lovely people who added the story as a favourite or followed it. Please let me know what you think, I do enjoy reading you reviews. **_

_**FanFiction Queen: I don't mind :D it'll explain why it told me I had two new reviews that I couldn't read at first, I'm just happy you like my story enough to leave reviews. I think Bilbo has had a cry and hug in 'An Unexpected Hobbit'. I'll endeavour to write that scene for you somewhere in this fic – though I don't think he knows anyone well enough to drop his guard yet- not even Dwalin. I'll look into those books I always like getting recommendations for good literature, I can't promise I will write any fanfictions for them though. **_

Chapter Six.

Despite his tough talk minutes before Dwalin froze as he re-guarded the hobbit over his fork. Deciding to keep placing his trust in the smaller man he pushed slowly to his feet and ambled around the table, forcing his hands to stop shaking. He wondered if Bilbo knew what an honour he was bestowing on the dwarf, and was hard pushed to return the gentle smile he got as he was passed the wicked looking blade.

Bilbo pretended he hadn't caught the pause, but the fact the big dwarf still thought him capable of harm cut deep despite the fact logic told him one day wasn't enough to build any sort of true trust. He smiled gently as he handed the blade to the big dwarf before taking a plate for himself. he was lost in his head as he loaded his plate with the chicken chilli no-one else had touched, he was hurt at the small quantities of food that seemed to have been taken and was struggling with how to get the obviously hungry males in his dining room to eat. He straightened and glared at the picture of his grandfather Baggins on the mantelpiece, with a huff he turned it face down and turned to observe the dwarves. His eyes landed on an obviously upset Ori, and he frowned at the lack of food on the young dwarf's face. He felt very protective and despite knowing every other body in the room was likely to be older than him-he knew enough of dwarfen law to know they came of age at eighty-felt a surge of paternal emotion for them all. Straightening his back and forcing a gentle sile onto his lips Bilbo grabbed another plate, he would make sure they all ate and if it meant he had to pile their plates high himself he would do so. Setting his own full plate to one side he set about his attempt to ease the young dwarf's mind, his eyes darted around the (luckily) still hot food deciding what he could give Ori to tempt him, his eyes landed on the lamb and potato dish.

"Here Master Ori," he spoke softly careful not to startle the skittish dwarves in his dining room, behind him he could hear Dwalin making short work of carving the pork, and despite the audible gasps he kept his eyes fixed on the nervous dwarf in front of him. Ori looked up, his brown eyes full of worry and Bilbo made an effort to force his face into being even more calming, "I wasn't angry at you Master Ori," he cooed, "angry at who had dared show such bad manners, yes, angry at you no. I apologise if my actions offended or worried you in anyway." He watched as the fear in the brown eyes receded slightly, "now I know I said to tuck in and I really wish you would, but I cannot force you to eat if you do not want to." He heard Dwalin shift uncomfortably behind him, the pieces were slowly slotting into place for Bilbo and he wanted to hug Ori until the small dwarf relaxed, he didn't dare but the thought was there. He smiled winningly at the young dwarf, "would you be more comfortable if I pulled you a plate together Master Ori?" Behind him even Dwalin stopped carving, but Bilbo held Ori's gaze, although out of the corner of his eye he could see the be-hatted dwarf absent-mindedly nibbling on the radishes in front of him. "Master Ori," he prompted, watching the gears start to turn in Ori's mind. He waited patiently for the small dwarf to come to a decision.

Ori pulled his lip between his teeth as he dared to hold the gaze of his host. His reaction had been ingrained in him from a young age but if Mister Dwalin was to be believed then he had offended his host badly, he was still waiting to be rebuked for this and so Bilbo's offer had surprised him. He tugged the sleeves of his knits between his fingers as understanding started to come to him. Master Baggins meant them no harm, if Master Dwalin was to be believed – and Ori knew the guardsman was the most honest person he would ever meet- then their host had actually made the food for them, he actually wanted them to be comfortable, to be warm and well fed, and Master Baggins didn't want anything in response. He felt his eyes widen and the corner of his mouth hitch into a half smile without his permission. "If it be okay Master Baggins," whispered Ori, still not daring to raise his voice, "I don't want to inconvenience you," he lowered his eyes feeling suddenly shy rather than fearful, "I don't know what most of the dishes are, although that one with the rice smells heavenly."

Bilbo leant in close to catch the whispered words that the dwarf was speaking to the floor, his eyes widened and he dared lay a gentle hand over Ori's shaking ones stopping their destruction of the hem of his garment, "Of course it's not a problem Master Ori," he smiled the brown eyes flew to his, "do you want a big plate or a little plate."

Ori smiled shakily back at him and Bilbo gave himself a pat on the back for setting the smaller dwarf at ease, "small please Master Baggins, I…erm…it all looks really good."

Bilbo pushed to his feet, hiding his wince as his knees popped and smiled widely at Ori, "of course Master Ori," he allowed his eyes to widen slightly and saw Ori catch the mischief in them. The small dwarf seemed torn between smiling or eating his own lip, Bilbo winked at him and turned to look at the rest of the dwarves…most of whom were staring at him in astonishment. "Oh dear," Bilbo muttered backing into Dwalin, he felt the larger dwarf lay a hand on his shoulder, and turned pleading eyes to the larger male, "Master Dwalin," he whispered sensing the other dwarves lean in to hear, "They won't all be expecting me to bring them food will they, I mean as a host I would do it if they were expecting it but I'm likely to fall over my own feet at some point and someone will end up covered in food." He bit his lip and looked up at Dwalin with wide eyes.

Dwalin felt his lip twitch when he finally caught on to what Bilbo was trying to do, "Nay Bilbo," he rumbled trying to keep his face straight and glad of the help his beard gave him, he kept his eyes on Bilbo's green-hazel ones so the dwarves wouldn't see the twinkle in their grey depths. "They won't be expecting you to wait on them," he rubbed his thumb in a soothing motion where it was on Bilbo's shoulder. There was shifting of bodies and Dwalin looked up meeting the shrewd green eyes of Nori, he smiled slightly when Nori rolled his eye and pushed to his feet.

"Master Baggins," stated Nori simply, and Bilbo took a deep breath, shrugging Dwalin's hand off his shoulder. He ignored the large dwarf's chuckle and turned to the one he knew to be a –how was it Dwalin had put it? Ah yes-token scoundrel, with a smile on his face.

"Yes Master Nori?"

"Perhaps you could tell me what some of the dishes are, Master Baggins," Bilbo's heart broke a little at the carefully disguised worry in the tall dwarf's voice, "It's just I am a bit of a picky eater," Nori finished with a nonchalant air. He kept his gaze solely on their host, he needed to believe the guardsman, but he knew he was poised to run. He winced when Bilbo sighed until those green-hazel eyes locked on his.

Bilbo smiled softly up at him, "Of course Master Nori," he waved a hand at the dishes, the other spooning a small amount of chicken and rice up for Ori, "which ones did you want to know?"

With Bilbo distracted Dwalin turned to look at his kin. Ori was chewing his lip again, but the premature lines around the lad's eyes had lessoned. Bofur seemed content nibbling on strange red and white balls, his eyes watering when he got-what Dwalin suspected-was a particularly hot one. Bifur was examining a dish of potatoes with interest, Dwalin tilted his head so he could see better, they seemed to be covered in white sauce that had green flecks in, he shrugged, as long as Bifur was happy. Gloin and Oin were cautiously filling their plates with slices of cold meat and they met his eyes when they gazed longingly at the fragrant pork he had been carving. Bombur was prodding at a brightly coloured, wobbling thing that was surrounded by fruit and cream, he saw the large dwarf's eyes light up and smiled in relief when at least one of his kin through caution to the wind and dug in. Dori seemed torn between worry at Ori, longing glances at the food, happiness that Bilbo had heard of his teas, depression that he no-long had his tea exchange and pride in Nori (Dwalin was willing to bet he didn't know what to make of that last emotion). Balin met his eyes and Dwalin felt himself smile widely, gesturing at the food on the table, there was caution in his brother's eyes that cut Dwalin deep, but his brother soon nodded and Dwalin was piling a plate high for him. He chuckled out loud when he saw his brother's eyes widen at the sheer amount of food on the plate catching Bilbo's attention, "Ah Master Dwalin."

"Aye?" he grunted wincing at his own lack of manners, he wanted to get back to his food, but he owed his host manners.

Bilbo merely chuckled at him, "Could you take this plate to Master Ori please," he waved the laden plate under the large dwarf's nose, and Dwalin raised his eyebrows at what Bilbo though was a small portion, before focusing back on what his host was saying, "It's just I haven't finished explaining the dishes Master Nori is interested in and I don't want it to get cold."

He actually wanted the guardsman away so he could try and put Nori at ease. The dwarf was a good actor, and Bilbo supposed that came with the way Nori lived his life, but it was putting Bilbo on edge and he would much prefer the other male to be this relaxed honestly (or maybe not relaxed but honest in his interactions). "Master Nori," he groaned, "Please drop the Master Baggins malarkey, surely we are similar enough you can stop treating me like this," he couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped him at the look of surprise the dwarf shot him. He leant in closer, lowering his voice confidentially as he did, "Can I tell you something Master Nori?" Nori nodded suspicion now clear in his whole form, and Bilbo nearly sighed in relief before remembering it would give him away. "It is very nice to have someone else who understands here, I was worried I was going to be surrounded by law abb…" he trailed off and looked at Nori with worry, causing the dwarf to start, "You are aren't you?" demanded Bilbo, watching as Nori seemed to relax as if he was on more familiar territory. "I mean you are the one who taught Master Dwalin that mark?" he peered sternly at the tall dwarf, "You are one of us aren't you?"

Nori nodded his surprise finally leaving him, "Aye Master…erm…what can I call you then?" he glowered at his host, the conversation seemed too rehearsed to him, but he suddenly realised he had relaxed. At the raised eyebrow of his host he sighed, uncrossing his arms, "Fine mas…Bilbo, that's just wrong of you to play that trick on an un-expecting Dwarrow." He smiled widely, "I think you're going to fit right in." It wasn't until he reached his seat with a plate loaded with food that he realised he'd turned his back on his host. He risked a glance over at the said male and huffed as he took in Bilbo hanging onto the sideboard, attempting to hide his laughter.

When Bilbo looked around the room, having calmed himself and with a small headache from forcing down his laughter his eyes settled on the next dwarf he had to calm. He slipped from the room, and was back before he was missed a tea pot and several china mugs on a tray. He carefully shifted the milk, lemon, slices and sugar so they sat evenly before making his way over to Dori. He cleared his throat, not wanting to startle the dwarf as that would undo a lot of his work. "Master Dori?" he began softly, waiting until the dwarf turned to look at him. he smiled and hefted the tray, "If you are not hungry would you take a cup of tea with me," Bilbo shrugged apologetically, "it won't be as nice as the stock you used to deal with but I promise it doesn't taste like feet." His jibe got a small, stilted chuckle from the prim and proper dwarf, and a huff from Oin.

"That would be nice Master Baggins," he decided after a moment's deliberation. He had seen his middle brother relax enough to share a joke with the hobbit, his youngest brother relax enough to eat the food in front of him and he wanted to get a chance to make his own judgement of the male who had managed to make the formidable Dwalin relax. He shifted the chairs so his host could sit down, "I'm sure it will be lovely tea," he leant in confidentially surprising himself, "It has been far too long since I could enjoy a civilised cup of tea." He pulled back sharply at the blank look Bilbo gave him.

"And can you do that today Master Dori," whispered Bilbo, "Enjoy it I mean." He frowned at the steel haired dwarf. "I mean no disrespect Master Dori, but not one of you has relaxed in my presence tonight, not even Master Dwalin, who I thought understood me enough." He turned tiered eyes onto the openly shocked dwarf next to him and carefully poured the tea handing a mug to him, "Don't take this the wrong way, but do you understand how heart breaking it is to see guests acting as if you are going to slip them poison or stab them in the back." He sighed hanging his head, "Sorry Master Dori, I guess I just needed to vent and I have no idea why I chose to bother you with this." He went to push up and felt a gentle hand on his elbow.

Dori felt increasingly more guilty as the hobbit talked, he hadn't thought about how they would come across to the male who had graciously welcomed them into his home, his hand shot out without conscious decision and he steered the hobbit back down into the chair, "My apologies Master Baggins, it probably hasn't occurred to us that we were making you uncomfortable. I feel bad about how we have treat you but," he paused and looked at the hobbit deciding to be blunt with the smaller male, he would deal with the consequences if he wasn't as trust worthy as Dwalin thought. "Look, I will be honest with you Master Baggins, we have not had an easy life since Erebore fell to the worm. We have learnt to be distrustful and cautious around strangers. I have had to watch one of my brothers turn to disreputable activities to survive and," Dori looked at Ori from under his lashes, lowering his voice so as not to disturb his baby brother who was actually eating and shyly joining in the conversation between Fili and Kili. "I had to watch my baby brother being physically hurt for eating without permission, I had to hear even the children of men taunt him when he was hungry and in pain, I had to watch as he no more than a child had to work so as we wouldn't starve." Dori's voice wobbled, "I couldn't protect them Master Baggins, I couldn't protect my younger brothers I have to live knowing they bear scars I could have prevented if I was stronger if I…." Dori trailed off his hands shaking and voice catching on a sob.

Bilbo clattered his cup down, uncaring of chipping the delicate china and drawing the attention of most of the dwarfs in the room, "Master Dori," he gasped pulling the shaking dwarf into his hold. Dori fought back for mere seconds before relaxing into the hold and sobbing into Bilbo's chest. Bilbo could feel himself shaking as Dori's word sunk in but focused his entire being on trying to sooth the distraught dwarf, "I give you my word Master Dori," he whispered caring little who over heard, "I give you my word, for what it is worth to you that I will hurt neither of your brothers." He got a hiccup in response and groped in his pocket for a handkerchief, before presenting it to a still sobbing Dori. "I give you my word that I offer you the safety of my home, I offer what little protection I can to you and your brothers Master Dori." He forced the now quietly crying dwarf to look at him, "For what it's worth I could murder those who have laid a hand on Master Ori, I could merrily hunt down those who forced Master Nori into fighting for his survival." He smiled grimly at the now staring dwarf, "Not that I would be able to do much damage master Dori," he muttered, "I am just a hobbit." He was surprised when Dori instead of drawing away from the physical contact, threw his arms around Bilbo's shoulders. He awkwardly patted the dwarf on the shoulder, a tight feeling in his own chest, his voice coming out as a rumbling growl, that was no less threating for it's higher pitch, as he closed his eyes to hide his own anger. "No one has the right to hurt a child."

Silence once again reigned in the dining room of Bag End as twelve dwarves stared in shock as the unflappable Dori broke down. Dori's refreshed sobs the only sound to be heard. Nori was the first to move, flinging himself bodily at his brother and Bilbo, his extra weight knocking them from the chair, Bilbo barely flinched but wrapped an arm around Nori's shaking shoulders. Ori was caught in a death grip between the brother's Fili and Kili, his shaking frame plastered between their chests. Bilbo's promise struck a chord with all of them, and as eyes met over the table they suddenly understood what Dwalin had been trying to tell them.


	8. Chapter 7

_**AN: I do not own the hobbit, its characters or places. I merely decided to play with them one day. Thank you to all the lovely people who added the story as a favourite or followed it. Please let me know what you think, I do enjoy reading you reviews. **_

_**I apologise for my horrendous spelling and grammar in the last chapter, I posted it without a proof read. **_

_**FanFiction Queen: Ah, I am glad you like it, I didn't realise it would go that way, I wanted a happy party :( , but when I started writing that's what came out. Nori is kind of a combination of three of them, there isn't really much written in Tolkien verse for him and Jackson only built on him a little. Poor Nori, so malingered, I only suggested he was a bit of a rip. : D**_

Chapter Seven.

As Bilbo sat on the floor, wrapped in two dwarves he had never met before he was finding it hard to control his anger. With his eyes shut he couldn't see the responses of the other males in his dining room, but he could hear the young Fili and Kili trying to comfort a gasping Ori. His eyes shot wide as he realised something else, he forced himself into a sitting position and coaxed Dori and Nori into releasing him and hugging each other instead. Ignoring the throbbing in his lower back he pushed slowly to his feet, even in his own angry state he didn't want to move to fast and startle the now emotional and still heavily armed dwarves, "Master Dwalin," he winced minutely as his voice still come out in the closest version of a growl it could reach. He cleared his throat, but the next attempt wasn't much better. "If you could get everyone comfortable I would be most appreciative," he swallowed at the surprised look Dwalin managed to dig from somewhere, "I know I said as a guest you shouldn't have to do anything but I … it's just…" Bilbo took a deep breath and shut his eyes blocking out the sight of the staring male.

The dwarves watched as the hobbit gradually stopped shaking, they had been taken aback by his response to what they could only assume Dori had told him, and shocked by the obvious anger in the smaller man's face. It seemed strange to them that someone could calm down from that anger without shouting or hitting something, but despite the growling undertones their host had managed a few sentences already. They were confused about the statement just made, but looking at Dwalin's face they gathered he understood what was meant. Balin's eyes widened as he realised what Bilbo was doing, and Nori's jaw dropped as he looked up from his position on the floor and he saw the hobbit calm himself by simply breathing.

Bilbo opened his eyes feeling a little more able to cope. "My apologies Master Dwalin. What I meant to ask was would you show people where the bathing room, kitchen and so on are located, I need to slip out for a few moments and I would rather everyone was comfortable." He stopped and looked sadly around the room, "besides you can all probably relax more if I am not here for a while." He held up a hand as Dwalin surged to his feet stopping both the large dwarf in his movement and the denials from Balin, Bofur and Nori. "No I understand. Well I sort of understand."

He looked carefully at the white haired dwarf standing beside Dwalin, "Master Balin, please understand I am not offended by any actions in this room tonight, I just need a small time to absorb what I have just learnt."

He took a deep breath and switched his gaze to Nori, "Master Nori, please make sure your brothers and yourself have a cup of tea each, with plenty of sugar in it, do try to get Master Dori and Ori to eat something if they can." Before anyone could respond, he gave a short bow and nearly ran out of the room.

As mayhem erupted around him Dwalin stood frozen - half way from his seat- he had seen the anger, loss and desperation in their host's eyes before Bilbo had managed to calm himself down. He shut his eyes and tried to do the same. It was a lost effort, grief, guilt, anger and sadness raged in his chest, while shouts and growls echoed around him.

"Enough!" he bellowed, slamming both hands down on the table, making the cutlery jump and rattle. He breathed through his nose, deliberately calming his voice when he saw Ori flinch, "Sorry Mister Ori." He looked around the room, "Our host," he rumbled, "Bilbo, has to try and take in that not every one acts like him." Dwalin could feel his voice wavering as he spoke, "I know it is hard," he shut his eyes blocking out the surprise on his nephews' faces, "believe me I know it's hard," he lowered his head, blinking back tears, his sad eyes met those of a still shaking Ori, his voice barely a whisper now, "We, by acting the way we are, we are giving him the same treatment we have become accustom to."

Dwalin saw understanding dawning in Ori's brown eyes and he dared to look at others. Nori was standing one hand keeping Dori in a chair the other half reaching out for the tea pot, shock and shame written clearly across his sharp features. Bofur was sitting slumped in his chair, a hand over his face and another on Bifur's shoulder. He turned to Dwalin and saw regret painting his brother's features, he took a breath and turned his back on them, "We need to try to accept _he_ at least offers us no insult and no injury. He offers us kindness, hospitality and what help he can." His hand curled around the back of his chair and he stared at his bare knuckles, "I doubt Bilbo even knows…I doubt he could ever be able to act in the manner of those who we are used to dealing with." His voice broke and he turned to leave the room, at the door he paused, "If anyone wants me I will be sitting on the porch at the front gate..." his voice was so quiet that not even a sharp eared Nori fully heard it, "debating if I have the right to call myself a dwarf."

Bilbo had left Bag End in his shirt sleeves and was now sitting on his roof, with his arms wrapped tightly around his knees. He was struggling to understand how anyone could hurt a child in the way Dori had described, his mind drawing a blank at the very idea. Anger he hadn't felt for over a decade was warring with the need to wrap each and every dwarf in a warm blanket and mother them until they smiled easily. He could feel the tremors running through his body and clenched his fists hard. The dwarves didn't –and he understood couldn't – trust him, so the mothering them was out. He glared sullenly at the rolling green hills around him, watching as the colours bled out with the coming of night, painting the Shire in shade of grey. There was no one, nothing here he could take his anger out on, it had been bad enough that he had responded the way he had to Master Dwalin's admission the evening before, and he couldn't just go to the tavern and scream at people again. His head snapped up, he couldn't go to the tavern to scream, but he could go and get very drunk. It wouldn't help in the long run, but alcohol and friends might stop him dwelling. Standing, he brushed the grass of his breaches before setting of at a brisk pace to the Green Dragon.

He didn't bang the door when he got there but instead sidled inside. The warmth and noise nearly had him turning around again, but then he remembered that if he went home he would have to face a group of dwarves that either flinched if he made a sudden movement or who offered him false smiles. His mind was making up images of a young Ori cowering before a screaming figure, a younger Kili staring tear eyed as he was denied food, a defiant Nori facing jail time, a pale Fili arms wrapped around himself against the cold. Bilbo blindly pushed his way to the bar. He was on his fourth tankard of black ale and still the images kept coming, Dori screaming in rage trying to fight his way to a curled up Ori. Balin staring with blank eyes at death and destruction around him on the slopes of Azanulbizar. Gloin and Oin standing shoulder to shoulder weapons drawn, but their shoulders slumped. Bilbo tightened his grip on the new tankard, this wasn't working, and he downed the ale, his knuckles gleaming palely with the strength of his grip. He shut his eyes, ignoring the widening space around him as hobbits shuffled away from him. The darkness behind his eyes didn't help. He saw the cheerful face of Bofur, pale and drawn. He saw Bifur stumbling blindly as the axe hit him. He saw Bombur standing arms akimbo in front of his faceless family. He swallowed hard, not realising tears were running down his face. He opened his eyes and the barman, a long-time friend backed away from him, stumbling over an empty barrel as he desperately tried to get away from the dead eyes. Bilbo didn't see him, didn't hear his cousin calling to him from across the room, he was seeing what Dwalin had described. He saw the flames, heard the screams of orcs. He felt the grief of losing loved ones, the fear of having no hope. He growled and flung the tankard across the bar. Those that hadn't noticed his break down stilled and turned to him with wide eyes. He stood shaking, fists curled tightly at his sides, cheeks wet, eyes screwed shut and head thrown back. It wasn't working, he could see their pain all too easily. It was too close to what his own peoples could have become. His cousin Drogo must have worked up the courage to approach him, because suddenly Bilbo was pulled into a warm embrace. He fought against it at first, but slowly stilled. He was shaking, and his fingers curled in the front of Drogo's jacket, he didn't realise he was whispering, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I couldn't save them, oh Yavanna, I couldn't save them." Drogo tightened his hold, and was soon joined by Saradoc Took and a shaking Primula Proudfoot. Soon all three were wrapped around their older cousin, they had been younger than him in the Fell Winter and while they might not have seen what he'd seen, or lost what he'd lost they needed no prompting to understand his grief. They might not understand what had set him off, but they were family and they would not let him fall.

Dwalin sat in front of the bench outside of Bag End, he was curled as small as he could get his muscular frame. He stared unseeingly as he tried to work through his emotions. The fingers of one hand gripped the worn material of his trousers, while the rest worried his hair. It was strange to think that it was only that morning he had felt a sense of safety and peace. Now he was fighting with his emotions. His grief at losses he'd long passed the morning period for was hitting him hard having seen a glimmer of the same loss in Bilbo's hazel-green eyes. He'd lost his king, his brother and his mother at the battle of Azanulbizar. He'd been too slow to save his baby sister as she took an orc blade through the stomach, he'd later held a screaming Oin and learnt she had also been with child. He'd thrown himself into fighting and Oin into healing at their loss. He felt guilt at the thought of how he had felt the hobbit, Bilbo had been nothing but kind to him and Dwalin had not been able to find the words to stop his kin treating him like scum. He felt guilt at all the years his nephews had gone hungry, starved for affection as their mother and uncles wallowed in grief and shame. He felt shame at how low his people had fallen, he felt shame that the crown prince would be ripping Bilbo away from the safety of his home, he felt shame for all he'd done over the years. He closed his eyes, fighting down a sob, he was ashamed at the way he had treated Mister Nori over the years. The lad had tried his best to help his family, blackening his own name so his older and younger brother could survive. Dwalin felt the anger well up then, from anger at his own actions it quickly became anger at how his people had been treated over the years. He pushed to his feet new determination showing in his eyes, Bilbo had been right. No one had the right to harm a child.

As he turned to go back into the smial he was surprised to see his brother standing in the door way watching him. Four large strides later and he was hugging Balin for all he was worth. To his credit Balin merely hugged him back. They stood in the doorway of Bag End, bathed in moonlight and warm candle light and new hope bloomed in their chests.


	9. Chapter 8

_**AN: I do not own the hobbit, its characters or places. I merely decided to play with them one day. Thank you to all the lovely people who added the story as a favourite or followed it. Please let me know what you think, I do enjoy reading you reviews. **_

_**FanFiction Queen: I'll teach them if you give me some ideas on dishes :D, I can't see Nori making fondant fancies. Ori is like a puppy, so cute and cuddly but wind him up enough and you are reminded it has teeth :p**_

Chapter Eight.

When Bilbo had calmed down and apologised repeatedly for his behaviour, he made his escape from the Green Dragon. His melancholy had sobered him up completely and though not embarrassed by his actions, he wanted to be away from the pitying glances he was receiving from the patrons of the tavern. He trudged back to Bag End with his hands stuffed deep in his pockets and shoulders hunched. At his gate he paused, a hand on the latch staring up at the candle lit windows. It looked cheery and welcoming but he had to wonder what type of reception he would get upon his return, his anger hadn't abated, but he had control of his emotions again, his cousins' support being enough to shore his walls back up again. He sighed, lowering his head and closing his eyes momentarily, one hand working through his curls and messing them up further. A cold wind reminded him night had fallen fully, even if it wasn't yet late enough for the star constellations to be visible yet. He stared petulantly at his own door, torn between the desire to walk in or simply leave his guests to their own devices. In the end the hobbitish side of his character won out and he softly pushed open the gate to tread softly up his stone stairs.

The warmth of the smial sunk into his skin before he had even shut the door properly and despite what could be waiting for him, his shoulders relaxed. He leant against the inside of his door listening to the murmurs that were coming from his dining room. He eyed the passage debating if it was worth making a dash to the kitchen, before deciding he needed to eat something before the ale took a hold of his sense again. Acutely aware of the eyes on him Bilbo entered the dining room, once again causing the conversation to stop. He pulled up short and closed his eyes, before groping blindly for the door. A hand on his shoulder stopped him and, resigned he turned to face the dwarf who had stopped him. To his surprise he saw it was the dwarf with the axe embedded in his forehead, he tilted his head in question, getting a tug on his hand and a wide smile in response. Puzzled he allowed himself to be towed back to the table, (he was dimly aware that he probably couldn't have gone anywhere else with a dwarf pulling him anyway,) and to be pushed softly into a seat. "Merag?", stuttered the dwarf, Bilbo looked at him confused.

"I'm sorry?" he felt himself slur the words slightly and so made a stronger effort to force the inebriation back, "I don't know what you are asking me Master Bifur," he met the dark stare head on, "could you get someone to explain to me perhaps?"

To his relief Bifur nodded and backed away, seeing no-one else step forward, Bilbo threw his manners to the winds and started piling a plate high with the food he could reach. He vaguely noticed there was a lot less food than there had been and while part of him was glad, the main part of him just wanted to eat enough to start to soak up the black ale. Without further ado he tore into the pile of food in front of him.

Dwalin could feel himself staring when Bilbo returned. It had been planned that they would apologise to their host and attempt to make amends, yet when the hobbit had stumbled through the door Dwalin had lost the carefully planned words. The smaller man was decidedly windswept, eyes glazed and curly hair standing up every-which-way. Dwalin looked on throughout Bilbo's whole interaction with Bifur, he knew his mouth was open but he couldn't seem to get his brain to function enough to control his reactions. Most of the company was making an effort not to stare as their host dug into nearly double what they had managed to eat (and from what little attention Dwalin could spare them he thought they were doing better at it than him,) and so small conversations had started up around the dining room. Dwalin finally managed to close his mouth only to open it again when it clicked why the hobbit's eyes had been unfocused and his words slurred. Dwalin immediately cut off that train of thought, the softening of the hobbit's grasp of Westron had stirred something inside of him that he couldn't place and Dwalin didn't have time for riddles. He tried to gain control of himself again, and moderately succeeded on his second try, "Erm Bilbo," he tried cautiously, unconsciously licking his lips in his nervousness.

Bilbo snapped his head up to look at Dwalin, and struggled to swallow what he'd been eating, to aid him he downed half of the nearest tankard before staring at it and groaning when he realised it was honey mean. "Yes Master Dwalin?" he gave up on not being slightly drunk that night and took another sip of the mead to clear his throat. "Sorry about displaying the manners of a pig there," he smiled softly at the dwarf, "What can I help you with?"

"I … It … We…" Dwalin cleared his throat and looked helplessly around the room, no one met his eyes and he could see some of their nervousness returning and knew he had to speak soon. He sighed deeply and ran a hand over his face, "How much did you have to drink?" he froze shutting his eyes as if in pain and resisted slapping himself for the completely inappropriate question.

Bilbo stared at Dwalin for long moments, and the tension in the room had just started to raise when he started to giggle. Fili and Kili's heads snapped up and they stared open mouthed at their giggling host. Ignoring everyone else they crept closer to the hobbit looking at him in wonder. Bilbo turned his head to look at them and managed to raise an eyebrow at them despite his giggling. "Erm Master Baggins…" began Kili cautiously, "don't take this the wrong way," he chewed his lip for a second before stepping closer, entwining his fingers with his older brother's he took a deep breath, "I think Dwalin meant just what have you been drinking?"

Dwalin's head eyes shot open and he glared at his nephews, "no I most certainly didn't!" he began harshly, "It was inappropriate of me to even think of…Bilbo?" Bilbo had once again fallen off his chair and was lying on the floor, clutching at his ribs as he finally lost his fight with laughter. Dwalin walked around the table to look down at him, "Okay, forget those to questions where can I get some?"

Bilbo flapped a hand at him, "st.t. ," he managed to get out passed his laughter.

As he struggled to get his laughter under control he looked up into grey eyes and something in them hit him hard enough for him to hiccup into relative calm. He sat up slowly and the surrounding dwarves stilled slightly, the Durin brother's taking two quick steps back, "Oh relax boys." He breathed without looking at them, "So can the rest of you," he continued not breaking eye contact with Dwalin. The dwarf reached a hand to help him up and Bilbo gripped it tightly allowing the larger male to pull him to his feet. He allowed Dwalin to grasp his other elbow as he swayed slightly at being pulled upright so quickly. He knew the other dwarves were watching them with cautious interest, and so didn't lean in too much, trying – even in his tipsy state- not to scandalise them, the ease with which he interacted with the muscular dwarf unsettled them enough. "You really want to know Master Dwalin?" he tilted his head as he carefully took in the reactions of those nearest, yet his eyes still never left Dwalin's. He leant in closer and heard Fili and Kili's twin nervous laughs, Ori's shocked chuckle and Bofur's gleeful laugh. He smirked, "You mean you haven't heard of the Shire's deadly Black Ale?" he pretended to swoon, pulling his arms out of Dwalin's grip and collapsing heavily into a conveniently situated his chair. Dwalin took a hurried step forward, Bilbo's smirk obviously taking a while to sink in. "Oh Master Dwalin I am horrified!" he finally broke the stare off and glanced slowly around the room, " Oh you poor deprived souls." He grinned wickedly and suddenly Kili was moving closer again, and so Bilbo grabbed his wrist managing to pull the younger dwarf down so he could whisper in his ear, "Stop being scared of me dammit I'm a hobbit and you're nearly a foot taller." He released him and smiled innocently at the look of shock on the young dwarf's face. Mind made up he jumped from his seat, "Master Dwalin?" The large dwarf turned his attention from Kili's now confused expression and looked worriedly at his host. Bilbo's grin only deepened. "Give me a hand with the barrel, eh?" With that he tugged the muscular dwarf out of the room leaving a group of shocked dwarves behind them.

"What on …"

"Deadly Bla..."

"I haven't…"

"Were is…"

"Why can…"

"Courting?" the last exclaimation had Balin spraying his mouthful of honey mead in a wide arch.

"Excuse me?" he coughed, glaring at Fili. "You did not just ask that," shock colour his tone, before a thoughtful expression settled on his face and his eyes widened as he stared at his oldest nephew, "really?" he asked tilting his head a wide smile on his face. "Oh that would be good lad, but" he paused and shook his head, killing the answering smile on Fili's face, "I doubt it."

"You doubt what brother?" Dwalin rumble from the doorway, hands holding one end of a large barrel, and a suspicious look on his face. He glared when Balin merely glanced between the hobbit at the other end of the barrel and himself. "Oh stuff it you silly old fool," he huffed, carefully setting his end of the barrel on the ground and stepping back to allow Bilbo to right it.

"Stuff what?" asked Bilbo, (he'd heard some of what Balin had said but not all and was slightly interested,) whipping sweat off his forehead, "Who's a silly old fool?" when Dwalin merely looked back in slight embarrassment he shrugged, "okay then." He turned his back on the dwarf and scooped up a tankard, checking it was empty, before filling it full, "You might as well finish your drinks before helping yourself to some." He turned a cocky grin on Dwalin, before taking a swallow, "I warn you though it bites," he chuckled clacking his white teeth together.

Dwalin raised his eye brow, he was sure he'd just been challenged in some way, and he was also sure Bilbo had guessed as to what Balin had said. "More than any dwarfen ale Bilbo?" he chuckled, returning the grin and trying a challenge of his own. "I doubt that." He was worried when Bilbo merely shrugged, grin growing wider. He refused to show it and so filled his own empty tankard from the barrel. He eyed the liquid suspiciously, it looked like no ale he had ever tried, although the smell was right. He raised his tankard at his host and took a deep draw, "Sweet Mahl!" he gasped, "That's…Oh Mahl, Why have I never heard of this before?" He glared at Bilbo, "Your folk are a cruel people."

Bilbo smirked at the almost annoyed dwarf, settling his hip on the edge of the table, and taking another swallow, he knew only a few more words were needed to get the rest of the company drinking and hopefully alcohol would at least relax them for the night. "Oh I don't know Master Dwalin," his teeth gleamed white as he talked and mischief danced in his eyes. He eyed the muscular dwarf and cocked his head again, waving a lazy hand at the watching company, "we don't share it because we've found no other race can handle it." He watched in amusement as Dwalin stiffened and the rest of the company cried out in denial. He shrugged and held Dwalin's glare, smiling into grey eyes, uncaring if they relaxed, he could always get drunk with Dwalin (the dwarf had taken his challenge personally) and ignore them. "If that's the case gentlemen, than have at it."


	10. Chapter 9

_**AN: I do not own the hobbit, its characters or places. I merely decided to play with them one day. Thank you to all the lovely people who added the story as a favourite or followed it. Please let me know what you think, I do enjoy reading you reviews.**_

_**FanFiction Queen: ooo good ideas, I want to try Dori on pepperoni hot :D. hehe the night is just getting started. **_

_**I will eventually explain what makes the Black Ale of the Shire so special, just not yet, I'm going to have some fun with it first.**_

_**There will be drunkenness in this chapter, and smoking so if this offends you please don't be mad at me…well too much.**_

Chapter Nine.

Dwalin and Bilbo were facing each other across one of the tall side tables that had been dragged in from the sitting room. Bilbo's hands were braced on the table's surface and Dwalin's were gripping the edges of his chair. Ori looked between the two and sighed. His fear of Master Baggins hadn't lasted until the hobbit had taken Nori's cat-call with a smile and downed a whole tankard of the mind-binding ale with ease and even bowed slightly at the end. Somehow he was now playing mediator to a drinking completion between Mister Dwalin and Master Baggins, and was very confused how he'd ended up being allowed to do it or why he'd agreed to do it. He glanced around the room taking a sip from his own tankard and watching what everyone else was doing. Gloin and Oin seemed to be playing some sort of betting game, if the carved stones between them were any indication. Ori stifled a snicker at Nori and Dori, choking on the inhale from his pipe as he did. His middle brother had been standing on a chair holding both Dori's and his own tankards out of reach of the oldest Ri brother, when Dori had gotten bored and simply tipped him from the chair catching both full tankards and Nori before they had hit the floor, the chair he'd caught on his foot, inches between it's carved back and the floor. Bombur was still more interested in the food than the ale and was sitting at the table between his brother and cousin alternating sips of his ale with bites from different platters of food. Beside him Bofur was leaning back, eyes half closed and playing a merry tune of his hand pipe, Ori blushed when he caught the tune and despite himself glanced worriedly at their host, then sighed in relief to see he was still scowling at Dwalin. Ori looked back at the Ur family and stared confused at Mister Bifur. The toy maker was sitting of the edge of the table gesturing wildly about the excellent food, while eating the flowers that had been in vases on the table and side board when they arrived. Ori shut his eyes and rubbed his temples, that was just, he really had no words which was a worry in its self. He determinedly looked elsewhere, catching sight of Fili and Kili through the door into the sitting room. They were lying in front of the fire on what seemed to be a rug (Ori had read about them and was now itching to go and examine it), cuddled in to each other and apparently asleep. Half full tankards were balanced haphazardly on the edge of the hearth. Chuckling Ori looked around to find the last present member of their company and bit his lip. Mister Balin was sitting glaring at the group as he nursed his own tankard and a pipe of sweet smelling leaf, yet Ori could see amusement behind the older dwarf's eyes. "Dammit Master Baggins!" he all but screamed when a loud bang had him jumping and spilling his ale. He realised the hobbit had just downed another tankard of the ale and the bang had been him slamming the mug back down. Ori looked at Mister Dwalin and caught the almost awed expression on the older dwarf's face, before determination settled into the grey eyes. He sighed, he was in for a long night.

Nori was, after his heart-stopping journey to the floor, sitting quietly next to his older brother, and blowing rather wobbly smoke rings. The pipe weed was more fragrant and of much better quality than he was used to, it seemed to swirl in distinctive spiral patterns, bathing the room in a blue haze, through which the candle light dance. His thin lips smiled around the stem of his pipe at that thought, the ale was obviously going to his head and he knew if he opened his mouth he would end up spouting nonsense, or worse still start singing. He tilted his head, as the high pitched sounds of Mister Bofur's hand pipe were joined by the miner's lilting voice. He closed his eyes and listened carefully, and-although he didn't know it-swaying slightly in time with the music. He put the tankard carefully on the floor and pulled his flute out from its place on his belt. He recognised the music and soon the mellow notes of the wooden flute twined with the existing song.

Across the dining room Bofur had watched the angular dwarf get caught up in his music and he was surprised and pleased when he was joined in his song. He followed the song through to its conclusion, barely pausing before he changed the tempo of the music and watched in amusement as, despite his noticeably drunken state, Mister Nori followed with ease. Bofur could feel a grin starting on his face and his voice became surer, and he allowed his accent more pronounced for the first time in company. His own eyes slid shut as he continued to play and sing, accompanied by a relative stranger.

Bombur paused in his pursuit of eating and drinking to look around the room, bar the guardsman he had been the first to relax around their host but now everyone seemed mellow. He smiled as he listened to what his cousin was actually saying, before turning an incredulous look on the toy maker. He could not let those thoughts stand, he would be making the older dwarf try some of Master Baggins' fine cooking rather than just eating the flowers. Determinedly he stood pushing his own plate aside before starting to fill a platter from the selection of food still left in the room.

Bifur hadn't realised anyone had been paying attention to his verbal drivel over how nice the flowers were until he was taken to task by Bombur. Secretly pleased he allowed his cousin to bully him into trying several of the dishes in front of him. He was happily drunk of the hobbit's dark, black, herby ale and perfectly content to be fed. He lit his pipe and took a draw, swaying on his table top perch as the fragrant smoke filled his lungs. He tucked into the pile of food Bombur placed in front of him with gusto, pipe in one hand he alternated bites of food, draws on his tankard of ale and lung-fulls of sweet pipe-weed. His eyes twinkled and his lips twitched behind his beard as he looked across at the drinking competition, he was beginning to like their host.

Dori was sitting on the floor, legs outstretched and leaning back on his hands. His eyes were closed and he was relaxed even as he realised he was acting younger than he had in years. He was partly ashamed that he had broken down earlier, but it had gotten him a hug off his middle brother and that was something he had thought would never happen again. He was full and warm, and he suspected the ale had more kick than taste, but he was quite happy to be drinking it among friends. He opened his eyes and idly eyed the Ur family as he heard Nori's flute join the oldest Ur's song, he probably stop them as that song was not fit for singing in a home, but it was too nice to be warm and full with his brothers safe. He closed his eyes again, lay down and smiled blindly at the ceiling.

Bilbo was enjoying himself thoroughly now. His guests had finally relaxed, Ori seemed unafraid of him and Dwalin had accepted his challenge. The reputation of the Shire hung on his own ability to handle his drink, but he had company and there was laughter and music in his smial.

Dwalin was amazed at himself. He hadn't let himself act this young since he was at Erebore, since way before the worm came. Yet he was sitting across from his host, staring into hazel-green eyes and involved in a drinking completion. He knew he was competitive but he had to impress his host having accepted the challenge given to him, especially after throwing down his own gauntlet. He knew he was close to getting drunk, but despite Bilbo slightly slurring his words earlier and the giggle fit, the hobbit wasn't slowing down. Dwalin grinned across the table, and felt almost gleeful when he got a wink in response. He knew Ori was keeping tabs on the contest, but his whole focus was on Bilbo. Dwalin flexed his fingers, before curling them around the handle of his tankard. He knew his eyes were sparkling and the smile on his face should worry him, but he was having fun. He watched in admiration as his host downed another tankard, throwing his own wink before copying the action. He leaned back in the chair as Ori refilled the tankards, his unbooted feet crossed under the table, he felt relaxed and at peace again, he could happily repeat this part of the evening over and over, maybe he could get Thorin to rest here a while before they headed to Erebore. His grin softened into a smile, and he fell asleep in the chair.

Ori's delighted laugh drew the attention of all the company (bar Fili and Kili who were still asleep in front of the sitting room fire). The dwarves stared at a peacefully sleeping Dwalin and a shocked Bilbo. They watched as the hobbit turned his head to get confirmation from Ori as if he couldn't believe it. At Ori's head nod he smiled widely, before his gaze landed on Dwalin and his smile softened. Deciding they would get no drama from watching the two, the company turned back to do their own things Ori slipped away to join his brothers.

Bilbo waited until the last dwarf's back was turned before hiccupping slightly. He pushed to his feet carefully and was glad when he found his legs still worked. He must have stopped before the half that would knock his balance and walking ability for six. Checking the room and failing to notice Balin watching he slipped around the table and leant slightly over Dwalin, placing a hand on the dwarf's shoulder to try and wake him. Grey eyes peered at him and he took in their un-focus and sighed, before gently helping the dwarf to his feet. He arranged Dwalin's muscular arm around his shoulders and slipping one of his own arms around Dwalin's waist led the dwarf out of the kitchen door. He was relieved to find that despite Dwalin's sleepy state the dwarf was somewhat capable of supporting his own weight and could generally walk-if Bilbo steered him. Unaware of Balin slipping along behind them he led Dwalin back to the guestroom he'd given the dwarf on his first night. It took some skill on Bilbo's part but he managed to get the door open without Dwalin slipping to the floor. He steered the dwarf to the bad and somehow convinced the larger man to get between the sheets, groaning when he went to pull away and found himself trapped by a large hand gripping his undervest. "Oh come on Master Dwalin, le'go." He muttered in amusement.

Balin watched the scene from the shadows of the doorway, unsure what to make of what he was seeing. He did smirk when he heard his brother's deep rumbling voice, "no, warm," muffled by the pillow and softened by drink. Balin watched as their host tried to untangle himself from the grip, and was just about to step forward to offer his aid when Bilbo stopped twisting, huffed and eyed his brother grumpily. Balin froze torn between wanting to go to his brother's aid or slip further back into the shadows, and so Bilbo's next move took him by surprise. He gasped silently as instead of getting annoyed, Bilbo somehow managed to slip out of his undervest, leaving the clothing in Dwalin's grip and himself bare-chested. Since he had his back to Balin the old dwarf's night eyes were able to catch sight of three ragged scars running down the hobbit's back. He felt tears well up in his eyes as he thought what could have caused wounds bad enough to leave those marks, and was nearly caught when Bilbo turned to leave the room. Only years of practice and the fact Bilbo turned back to face Dwalin, allowed him to slip away unnoticed. He slipped back into the dining room, walking aimlessly to sit in the sitting room with his sleeping nephews.

Bilbo had turned to leave Dwalin to sleep, when he heard the dwarf mutter something. He'd turned back to see the large male curled into a ball, hugging the undervest under his chin and a frown. Bilbo felt himself smile gently and he stepped back to run a soothing hand over the still perfectly braided hair. He sat on the edge of the bed, "rest master Dwalin," he whispered, "you do not have to worry here." Bilbo bit his lips and closed his eyes in pained recognition as the dwarf relaxed under his hand and snuggled closer at the sound of his voice. "Sleep Master Dwalin. I won't let anything hurt you." A shout of laugh tore Bilbo's attention away from the now gently snoring dwarf. He sighed and stood, yet was unable to tear his eyes away from how young Dwalin looked when asleep, "I suppose I should find a shirt and get them all a place to sleep," he muttered as he finally tore his eyes away.


	11. Chapter 10

_**AN: I do not own the hobbit, its characters or places. I merely decided to play with them one day. Thank you to all the lovely people who added the story as a favourite or followed it. Please let me know what you think, I do enjoy reading you reviews.**_

Chapter Ten.

Bilbo slept late the next morning, having gone to bed last. It had taken him a long while to convince the dwarves to sleep in the beds, and in the end he'd actually ended up with guest bedrooms left. Only Balin, and Bombur had chosen to sleep alone. Bilbo had somehow (with Balin's help) carried Fili and Kili into one room when the lads had refused to let go of each other even in sleep. Dori, Ori and Nori had staggered after him into a different room and had fallen onto the covers of the bed in a tangle, snoring as soon as they hit the bed, Bilbo had dug out a large patchwork quilt and covered them after he'd got everyone else settled. Gloin and Oin, along with Balin and finally Bombur had merely needed pointing in the directions of the bedrooms, Balin even breaking from his haze enough to wish Bilbo a goodnight. He'd had to pull Bofur to his feet and with one hand on Bifur's shoulder to direct and Bofur's arm around his shoulders he'd managed to get the last two dwarves into a bed.

He groaned slightly as he awoke to brilliant sunlight, wincing as he peered around his bedroom. He staggered up right, feeling achy and itchy. Rubbing tired eyes he stumbled along the hall into his bathing room and groaned at pile of dirty clothes piled on the floor. The bath was clean however and so he took advantage of the silence to quickly wash in hot water. As he towelled himself dry Bilbo did rough calculations in his head. He nodded as he realised he would have enough herbs to make a simple hangover cure for the thirteen dwarves in his home. He pulled his trousers and linen shirt over his still damp skin and impatiently yanked his curls into a clump at the nape of his neck, tying them with a leather thong. He gathered the wet towels and dirty clothes into a bundle, taking them with him when he left the bathing room. The towels he hung on the line to dry, the clothing went in the large wooden wash tub by the back door. He set his largest kettles on the stove to heat, stoking it until the heat set the water bubbling. When the kettles were singing he emptied the two kettles into the tub and added equal parts lemon juice and a washing powder containing lime. Leaving them to soak until the two had stopped reacting, Bilbo pulled the herbs he needed from his cupboards and set about mixing them into a sweet smelling, tea. While the hangover cure was stewing, Bilbo measure oats into the largest pan he owned, adding cream, milk and water to the dry flakes. He hefted it onto the top of the stove with difficulty wincing at the dull ache in his shoulders off carrying or supporting several heavy (but in his mind not heavy enough) dwarves around his smial. Once it was on the heat he adjusted the heat of the stove, allowing the pan to warm through gently. To the pan he added some chopped fruit, before checking on the tea.

He chuckled to himself when he realised it was ready, and helping himself to a cup of the spicy but wonderful smelling mixture he hummed as he ladled it into two mugs. He decided on waking Fili and Kili first, and so with a mug in each hand he padded down the hall way. Hands full he kicked on the door instead of knocking. To his surprise it was opened by a wide awake if rather rumpled Kili. The young dwarf smiled up at him and dragged him into the bed room, "Fi, Fi!" he giggled, "It's Master Boggins." He smiled sunnily up at Bilbo, who couldn't find it in himself to correct his name.

"Here lads," he chirped sunnily, "I made hangover cure but you don't seem as if you need it." He couldn't help his giggle as Fili groaned, finally sticking his blonde head out from under the pillow.

"Gimme," he slurred, making grabby motions towards the mugs, "make 'im go way," and then flapping motions in Kili's general direction.

"Now Master Fili," chuckled Bilbo setting the two mugs down, and sitting cautiously on the edge of the bed. He took in Kili's pout, "come here lad," he motioned to beside him and Kili gingerly came a sat. Bilbo smiled and put an arm around his shoulder, his other fingers running through Fili's blond hair unconsciously. "Now, if you both drink the tea, I woke you up first so you will have first dibs on the bathing room." He tightened his grip on Kili's shoulders and the dark haired dwarf finally relaxed into his side, fingers kneading Bilbo's ribs like a kitten.

Fili purred as Bilbo's fingers running through his hair actually lessoned some of the headache, "Bathing room?" he muttered not wanting to move in-case the fingers stopped.

"Aye lads, a tub big enough for the two of you, plenty of hot water, soap, oils, towels, and I believe more importantly for you two a lock on the door. "

Fili yanked away from Bilbo in shock, "Rukhs!" he gasped as he landed on the floor hard.

Bilbo sighed as both of the brothers jerked away from him and sat staring at him with wide horrified eyes, looking like he was going to curse them out. "Oh by the Lady." He groaned, rubbing a hand over his eyes, "if you are you are. If you aren't you aren't. I don't care either way." He pushed to his feet. "If you want to use the bathing room I'd get in before I wake anyone else. If you want your clothes cleaning the tub's by the kitchen door." He left the room in a huff, and was rewarded by the sound of two sets of feet running down the hall, and the slamming of his bathing room door.

Humming to himself Bilbo set about waking the rest of his guests, and other than a couple of swear words and cries of thankfulness he had no more drama. He mentioned the bathing room to every dwarf and the wash tub, then left them to argue over who got to go first.

He paused before the door of Dwalin's room, full mug in one hand and the other on the door handle. The commotion around Bag End decided him and he stepped into the bedroom.

Dwalin awoke with a foggy head and a mouth that felt like he'd been eaten cotton, he hoped he hadn't fallen for that dare again, once was bad enough. It took him several minutes until he connected the symptoms to a mild hangover, and if it wasn't for the warm chuckle and smell of mint filling the room he would have pulled the pillows back over his head and gone back to sleep. He raised a fist to rub his eyes and then stared at in confusion.

"Ah that would be my undervest Master Dwalin," he squinted in the direction of the voice for several minutes before his eyes and mouth decided to work. His brain wasn't working well enough to feel embarrassment or worry yet and so he pulled himself into a sitting position and peered blurrily at Bilbo.

"What?" he grumbled, before holding the cloth out to inspect it. "So it is." He looked at Bilbo confused. "You had on yesterday?"

"Aye Master Dwalin," answered Bilbo, sounding-to Dwalin's mind-far to amused .

"Well then…" Dwalin's brain decided it could feel embarrassment and he really hoped he hadn't done anything stupid, "Why do I have it? I didn't I mean? We didn't? I wasn't drunk enough to…" he looked at Bilbo who seemed freshly washed, wide awake, and laughing. "Oh Mahl what did I do?"

"Relax Master Dwalin," sniggered Bilbo finally taking pity on the nearly hyperventilating dwarf, "your brother followed us to make sure we did nothing untoward. He finds the whole situation darkly amusing, at least I think he does, my head's still a bit fuzzy about his words and reactions." He looked up and saw Dwalin staring at him in horror, "No!" he yelped, "sorry, no not like that. You fell asleep in the middle of our drinking competition and I guided you back here. You weren't drunk, just sleepy so you didn't embarrass yourself." He smiled up into grey eyes that were still faintly worried. "I think you decided my top was the blanket though."

"Mahl!" groaned Dwalin, burying his head into his hands that still held the vest, he decided he didn't care that he was effectively burying his face into his host's clothing as long as he could hide his flaming cheeks from the hobbit. "I thought you said I didn't do anything embarrassing. I'm…" he paused and decided he would risk it. "I'm sorry."

Bilbo sighed gently and rand his hands over the now mused hair. Smiling gently as Dwalin leant into the touch without un-hiding his face. "Nothing to be sorry for, could have been worse," the humour filled his voice, "Bar trying to get me out of my clothes, you were a perfect gentleman."

"What?" squawked Dwalin, raising his head to stare in dread at Bilbo.

"Sorry," Bilbo chuckled, "I couldn't resist." He settled more comfortably on the bed, and against Dwalin's knees. "Seriously, should I tell you what my cousins have done under the influence of that ale?" Dwalin nodded cautiously. "Good drink your tea like a good dwarf and I'll tell you," waiting until Dwalin started to sip the brew, Bilbo sorted through the stories. "Hmmm now where to start." He smiled in memory, "Maybe with Saradoc. The first time he drank that ale, we had a couple of local singers at the tavern and the girls were up dancing a jig on the table," Bilbo smirked at Dwalin, "Saradoc joined them, only he removed a piece of clothing for each new verse. And no, not a single person stopped him." Dwalin giggled and Bilbo swallowed down a laugh at the sight of such a masculine dwarf giggling, "Where was I? Ah yes. My cousin Primula proposed to my cousin Drogo when she first tried it, of course they are married now." He grinned, "Sammel and Reith actually started making out in the middle of the town hall during our mid-summer festival. That was also the first time they got anyone else involved in their bed sports." Bilbo ran a hand over his face and decided against telling Dwalin it was him. He rested one hand on Dwalin's blanket covered knee and ran the other through his own hair, "Goddess it's told that even the Gaffer decided that he should start courting his wife after a tankard of the ale." Bilbo felt himself flush at Dwalin's puzzled look, the red spreading as the Dwarf sat up and leant in closer to pull the hand out of his hair. "Ah you don't get why that's something I felt the need to tell you, hobbit courting is rather full on. Yes we do the gifts, and romantic walks and cook for each other, but there's also the physical side of things that I have no idea why I'm telling you about hobbit courting." He smiled at the now gaping dwarf, "I could tell you what I have gotten up to under the influence of that ale, but somehow I don't think I will." He hopped of the bed, dancing out of reach as Dwalin tried to grab him.

"Come on Bilbo," wheedled Dwalin, interested now, "Tell me."

Bilbo chuckled, "Definitely not Master Dwalin," he gasped hand to his chest, "believe me when I say your dwarfen mind would not be able to cope." He allowed his eyes to trail over Dwalin's chest, "Even if you look the part," he laughed as he opened the door, "Breakfast will be ready in twenty minutes Master Dwalin." Then made his escape.

The rest of the dwarves at Bag End froze, "Dammit Bilbo!" yelled Dwalin, "What in Mordor do you mean by that?"


	12. Chapter 11

_**AN: I do not own the hobbit, its characters or places. I merely decided to play with them one day. Thank you to all the lovely people who added the story as a favourite or followed it. Please let me know what you think, I do enjoy reading you reviews.**_

_**Fanfiction Queen. I had to go back and check and I am so sorry :'( I need to go hit myself repeatedly with a wooden stick for a while. … Okay I'm back, and rather embarrassed. Hee hee I'm not telling you that though, spoils my story if I do. :D. Hint though think on the ale stories, and think on how Dwalin must look. ;p**_

Chapter Eleven.

Despite judicious pleading from Dwalin throughout the morning Bilbo stood firm in his denying the dwarf his own ale stories or an explanation of his comment. He even stood firm when they were joined in the kitchen by an embarrassed Fili and Kili who joined their uncle in hounding him for answers. He smiled widely at the boys' humorous attempts at getting him to talk, and managed to distract them with a bowl of porridge and pots of jam just as the rest of the company wandered in. Bilbo counted them, and realised that Balin must have won the argument over who could bath first, although he half suspected the older dwarf had merely waited until the Durin brothers left and slid in while the rest of the company were arguing. To stop Dwalin gaining yet more allies he quickly fed the dwarves, and soon plates of bacon, sausages, poached eggs and fried mushrooms followed the porridge and jam. He smiled warmly as Dori came to help and instead of trying to explain he didn't expect help handed the nervously smiling dwarf a large brown tea pot with directions to set it on the table. A nervous Ori was handed two tall china pots full of coffee and warned not to burn his hands. Nori was waved away and Bilbo joined the company around his large kitchen table, dragging the angular dwarf to sit next to him. He deliberately placed Nori between Dwalin and himself, guessing rightly that Dwalin would drop the ale stories around others in case Bilbo brought up his own. Smiling happily he accepted a full plate off a shyly smiling Bifur and digging in with gusto, the black ale tended to make him hungry the morning after.

Dwalin watched in disgruntled fascination as Bilbo guessed his every move to find out the truth and somehow managed to counter act it. He had to admit the hobbit had a good tactical mind and it was with good humour he accepted a full plate of Dori. He kept his host in vision as he wolfed down the food, Bilbo might have a good tactical mind but he was underestimating the stubbornness of dwarves. Dwalin moaned around a bite of bacon as the fatty, salt, crispy meat melted on his tongue, and allowed his eyes to flutter shut momentarily. He looked up and found eleven pairs of eyes on him. Bilbo's were full of humour, but his kin looked shocked, "What?" he groused around another mouthful of bacon, "The food is good." Most of the dwarves looked away and he allowed himself to relax slightly, until he realised Bilbo's eyes were still on him.

Bilbo grinned, eyes sparkling as he watched Dwalin shift on the bench, he held eye contact, "I told you that you looked the part," he trailed his eyes over Dwalin's mouth and the dwarf nervously licked his lips. Nori leant back trying desperately to get out from between the two, so Bilbo broke eye contact and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "relax and eat Master Nori." He smiled around the table, "I'll just make up a plate for Master Balin, and then leave you all to it as I have some errands to run today." He swaggered around the table to the empty space at Dwalin's other side. He leant in close when he was finished loading the plate up, "Sounded the part there as well Master Dwalin," he whispered in the dwarf's ear, smiling serenely at the confused and worried look he got. "Right, that plate is for Master Balin," he flapped his hands at the loaded platter, "the rest you can all eat. Enjoy." Still smiling he sauntered out of the kitchen and down the hall into his bedroom. Once there he leant back against the door and allowed himself a few moments to chuckle, before setting about the important business of dressing to deal with his fellow hobbits. He knew he had to make a good impression after his blow out the night before and so chose his close with even more care than normal. He shrugged out of the old clothes he was wearing and stood in front of his closet.

He pulled his under trousers and an undervest on without much deliberation, as it wasn't like anyone would be seeing them. They were followed by the palest of blue shirt, which he carefully tucked into deep kaki, fine cord trousers. He snapped on a pair of deep green bracers, setting the burnished clasps just so. He pulled an exquisitely embroidered waistcoat from the depths of his wardrobe it was of a thin pale kaki coloured base but so heavily embroidered that it moulded to his form. The blues greens and bronze in the threads danced in an intricate weave, symbols from past, and present cultures that had helped shape his people stitched with a loving hand. He shrugged it on, tugging it carefully until it sat perfect. His nimble fingers made short work of the double row of brass buttons as he crossed to the mirror. He groaned at the state of his hair and started to untangle the strands. It took long than picking an outfit but soon his amber-honey blonde curls shone in the sunlight and fell to frame his face, the tips of his ears just showing through. He sighed and added the final touch to his ensemble. A pale blue and kaki patchwork, fitted walking jacket that he left open to show off his waist coat. He nodded at the mirror and turned to leave his room, tugging his polite how'do'dee smile onto his face. It didn't last long as he ran into Dwalin as he left the safety of his bedroom.

Dwalin had been pacing in the hall outside his host's bedroom for a couple of minutes when Bilbo left the room in a hurry and literally ran into him. He launched into speech without looking at the hobbit, "Okay please explain anything of what is going on to me Bilbo," Dwalin wrung his hand s and raised his head to regard his host, "because I am currently…why do you look so different?" he mentally cursed, "not that different is a bad thing, you look good, not that you didn't look good before, and please stop me rambling." He took a desperate breath, and got a waft of the sandalwood and lavender soap his host seemed fond of using. He also took the chance to look at his host fully. He wasn't mistaken when he said Bilbo looked different, but the new look had him on edge as he couldn't place his homey, welcoming hobbit with the stiff, polite version currently in front of him. Well he couldn't until Bilbo rolled his eyes and slouched to lean against the wooden panelling, hands stuck deep into trouser pockets.

"I don't know how you expect me to stop you rambling, and I'm not sure I want to stop you rambling Master Dwalin," he smiled up at the tall dwarf and Dwalin felt himself relax, Bilbo wasn't done yet though and so he gave his host his full attention. "If you want to get ready you can come with me and let the rest of your kin fight over food and a bath?"

Dwalin frowned that had sounded like a question, but "I'll be right back," he gasped.

Bilbo watched as Dwalin stumbled along the hall rolling his eyes as the dwarf failed to navigate his door properly and banged his elbow. In what seemed like no time Dwalin was standing beside him again. Bilbo looked him over the dwarf had only replaced half his armour and leather, stuck with a discrete dagger in his belt and one in his boot. Bilbo had to hope his faith wouldn't be misplaced.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was late, the sun just slipping below the horizon when Bilbo and Dwalin returned to Bag End. They had spent a pleasant day, first dealing with Bilbo's needs at the market and then with Bilbo showing Dwalin around Hobbiton. They had drawn plenty of curious glances, but Dwalin had noticed now he was with a hobbit very few fearful ones. They were giggling like children when they stumbled through the kitchen door of bag end and dumped the market purchases on the kitchen table.

Bilbo's ears pricked and he shushed Dwalin and after the dwarf had removed his boots they crept along the passage to peer around the dining room door. Bilbo bit his bottom lip to stop himself laughing out loud, Fili and Kili were dancing on the table while a nervous Ori tried his best to talk them down. Dori was standing by the side board looking torn between laughter and scolding, while Balin was sitting with his head in his hands. The table groaned under the combined weight of the Durin brothers and the food someone (probably Bombur) had cooked. Bilbo saw Nori's face and gave up his fight with laughter.

His bell like laugh raced around the room and soon Dwalin's deep rumble followed it. All noise and movement in the dining room stopped and eleven heads swung to stare at the door guiltily. "Oh please," chuckled Bilbo grabbing Dwalin's hand and pulling him into the room behind him, "Don't stop on my account, I was quite enjoying the song, and the dancing," he turned to look at Dwalin over his shoulder and smiled up at the dwarf whose hand he was still holding, "It was quite the show wouldn't you say Master Dwalin?"

"Aye," rumbled Dwalin, stepping up behind Bilbo, and daring to place a hand on the hobbit's shoulder. His kin could stare at his actions but Dwalin had decided he liked physical contact, it was calming and helped ground him. He chuckled and wrapped the hand that was captured by Bilbo's around the hobbit's waist, pulling him back so he could rest his chin on the bright curls, "but didn't you tell me blunting the knives was a euphemism in the Shire?" he questioned innocently, watching how Balin choked on his mead and Bofur went bright red.

Bilbo leant into the heat Dwalin was readily sharing, "aye it is but it's not like the lads knew that Master Dwalin, so don't tease them…" he paused and hummed, seemingly thinking, "at least not too much." He relaxed further against Dwalin's chest in relief as the company seemed to pick up exactly where they left off, he would thank Dwalin later for that humorous comment, now though he was torn between getting a hug or eating.

Dwalin could feel himself shake with mirth at Bilbo's answer and resisted the urge to bury his nose in the soft curls under his chin. He merely shifted so Bilbo could lean more comfortably against him, and watched as all but his brother returned to what they had been doing previously. Dwalin shut his eyes so he couldn't see the mirth and question in his older brother's eyes, he would have to deal with an inquisition later but at the moment he didn't want to be disturbed.

Fate doesn't take our wishes into account though and Dwalin only had a few moments to savour his first initiated hug outside of his family, when a loud thudding on the front door of Bag End brought all jollity to a halt and hand Bilbo leaving his arms.


	13. Chapter 12

_**AN: I don't own any of the hobbit characters I am just taking them out of Tolkien's toy box and playing with them.**_

_**FanFiction Queen: Yes Ma'am, on it right away Ma'am. :D. I hope this was quick enough, although it is only a peace offering until I can get a decent length chapter up. One shot is up as well. Me devious :O, never! *Smirk*. Rambling is good, makes me feel better for when I do to you. Hmm I've never tried it with a sugarcane, it's now on the to do list. OMG I love that story so much, it is seriously a honour if you think my story is in anyway like that one, I am depressed it is over though. Dammit now I'm going to curl up in a corner and eat the sugarcane. **_

Chapter Twelve.

Bilbo resisted the urge to smack something as he untangled himself from Dwalin's arms and huffed out of the room to answer the door, he nearly (but not quite) missed Kili falling off the table as the Durin brother's hurried to get back on the floor. Dwalin stood staring stupidly after Bilbo's retreating form, he had had the strangest of days and yet enjoyed it thoroughly and now he was dragged back into his reality he wasn't sure he wanted to be there.

Bilbo straightened his jacket and pulled the front door of Bag End wide opened. He felt his gaze grow chilly as he took in Gandalf standing on the doorstep, beaming widely at him. Something inside Bilbo snapped but outwardly he merely raised a bored eyebrow, "No Thank you!" he simpered, "We don't want any more visitors, well-wishers or distant relations," then he simply shut the door in the wizard's face. He slid the lock home and dusted his hands together, returning to the dining room he could feel a broad grin stretching across his face. Bilbo turned to a loudly laughing Dwalin and rolled his eyes slightly "Ah Master Dwalin, be a dear and bring up the green bag would you?" he chuckled, "I do believe Master Ori, and Messers Fili and Kili would enjoy its contents." He turned his back on the now hysterical Dwalin as the large dwarf left the room and smiled at the rest of his guests. "Oh please don't look so worried," he begged, "I will let him in eventually," he sighed and slid out of his jacket sighing in relief as he sagged once the stiff material was away from his arms, "when I've decided what I want to say to him" he through the jacket over the back of one of the high backed chairs. "Actually Master Dori," he turned to the steel haired dwarf as his nimble fingers started to work down the double row of brass buttons on his waistcoat, "I don't suppose your peoples have a way with dealing with unwanted visitors." Bilbo shrugged out of his waistcoat and flung that over his jacket, "that's better," he sighed cricking his neck before turning his attention onto Dori again, "It's just that Shire hospitality means I have to let him in, apologise for shutting the door in his face, smile nicely and feed and water him, and even after all that I can't take him to task for being a nosey, annoying, meddling old fart."

Dwalin walked through the door to see Kili once again land hard on the floor, only this time it only served to increase the laughter falling from his own, his brother and Ori's mouths. "Oh Gods Master Boggins," gasped Kili around his laughter even as he was rubbing his arse and still lying on the floor, "please don't," he hiccupped slightly as Fili descended into tears at the innocent look on their host's face. Dwalin raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to ask what was going on, but Kili kept trying to talk, "Ow my ribs!" Ori was doubled up in his chair and banging a hand on the table top in his mirth, "Sto. it Or.. ," giggled Kili, "Oh Mahal, I think I bruised my bum bone." Dwalin stared in astonishment as Dori and Balin lost their fight with mirth and joined the three youngest dwarves in hysterics. Bofur was going red from holding back his own laughter, while Bifur was banging his head off the table in exasperation. Bombur, Gloin, Nori and Oin finally looked up from their game and stared in bemusement at the laughing dwarves. This only seemed to make the five worse as Ori joined Kili on the floor and Fili managed to curl up completely in his chair, holding onto the arms with a death grip.

Dwalin looked desperately around the room and shuffled over to Bilbo, "What did you do to them?" he whispered in the pointed ear, missing the shiver he got in return from his host. "I don't think I've seen my brother loose it that badly in…well..ever." When Bilbo turned to look at him in astonishment, Dwalin realised they were nose to nose, yet he found no need to put space between them, instead dropping the green bag on the floor, "seriously you have to have done something, either that or you have a different ale to share that you haven't told me of." His words seemed to be the last straw for Bilbo, and Dwalin could only watch in bemusement as the hobbit gave into laughter himself. The high bell like sounds drifted around the room and soon he could feel his own lips twitching.


	14. Chapter 13

_**AN: I don't own any of the hobbit characters I am just taking them out of Tolkien's toy box and playing with them.**_

_**FanFiction Queen: I work full time, and it was my week end in, I'm sorry I will try to do better though :D I have another one-shot up, I'm sorry it isn't as happy as you suggested I blame InkweaverAtHeart for the video of Thorin, Fili & Kili set to Tears of an Angel, so I do apologise. I think I need the sugar you were trying to bribe me with after writing it. Is it odd I cried writing my own fiction :S? Here's the next chapter of this one as well. I hope I am forgiven. **_

Chapter Thirteen.

Bilbo did finally let Gandalf in despite his reluctance. The wizard went straight to join the dwarves, ignoring the un-hobbitish rudeness he'd been shown for now. Bilbo knew he'd pay later for it, and so he pottered about in his kitchen, previous good mood gone. He stilled by the sink as an idea formed in his mind, it was a strange one, but it was a way to ensure the company didn't slip all the way back into mistrusting him. He knew most of the food from earlier was gone and he also knew the wizard would be hungry and there was another dwarf due to arrive. He nodded and left the kitchen, slipping silently along the hall to his dining room. He paused at the door before deciding he really need to get changed if he was to go through with his plan, as nice as the clothes he was wearing were he doubted they would survive what he would un-doubtably put them through. With a sigh he turned away from the door and slipped along to his bedroom. He stripped quickly when he had shut the door, it took him merely minuets to hunt down a pair of old brown corded trousers and a burnt orange shirt. He tucked the shirt in half- heartedly and left the bracers off his shoulders. He doubted the trousers would fall down on him, they hadn't yet. Once again comfortable he headed back along to the dining room, absentmindedly wondering if he would have to wear undergarments if he travelled with the dwarves, shrugging the random thought off he pushed open the door of the dining room. His eyes found who he was looking for almost immediately and he slunk over to them, completely ignoring the wizard. He smiled warmly as the two dwarves looked at him and was relieved when they smiled back. He put a finger to his lips and drug them out of the room and down to the kitchens, glad they were willing to humour him. He doubted he could have moved them if they didn't want to go anywhere. They followed willingly and despite Nori raising an eyebrow at his quietly giggling brother made no other signs this was beyond the norm.

Dwalin watched them go and rubbed his chest absentmindedly, before remembering that Bilbo had had no idea of their arrival. He growled low in his chest, startling Bofur who was sitting next to him. Ignoring the rest of the company he pushed to his feet and stalked closer to the oblivious wizard. He glowered at the taller male, watching him cautiously before deciding whatever hobbit customer were, he was not going to allow the wizard to take advantage of them. "Gandalf." He rumbled, drawing all eyes to him. "Is there something you would like to tell us?" he asked neutrally, deciding to give the wizard a chance. At the bored look he got in response Dwalin knew he was close to losing his temper, but took a deep breath and focused on the acceptance of his host and the peace it had allowed him to feel. He stared directly into Gandalf's eyes "Was there something you forgot to tell Master Baggins?" he questioned neutrally, deliberately using the correct title for his host, "I don't know, perhaps about the arrival of thirteen complete strangers to his home." Dwalin was surprised he was still able to keep his voice low and neutral, especially as part of him wanted to start throwing things at the smug looking man. He bit back a growl and allowed himself a moment of satisfaction as the muttering of the present company started up. He tilted his head and looked carefully at Gandalf, eyes crinkling as he realised the wizard was deliberately not meeting his eyes. Deciding to let the company deal with the meddling male, Dwalin turned his back on the wizard and met Bofur's eye, " 'Tis true, you know," he paused, "Master Baggins didn't know we were coming. So you can imagine I came as a bit of a shock to him." Dwalin chuckled at the memory of how unsurprised the hobbit had seemed, but decided against telling the company that, "He had a bit of a panic cooking spree yesterday that's why there was so much food last night." He tilted his head in the direction of the kitchen, "I'm now going to make sure he is okay, especially as he grabbed both Ori and Nori and dragged them off." He held up a hand as Dori started to climb to his feet and the steel haired dwarf sat back down looking sheepish. Dwalin sighed but didn't call him out on it, knowing from experience it took a lot to completely trust strangers. "Why don't you enjoy whatever's left of what Mister Bombur cooked as I'm sure our host is cooking again." He rolled his eyes at the gentle smile on Bofur's face and left the room at a brisk pace. He shut the door behind he was not sure to be pleased or disappointed when no-one decided to yell at the wizard. He leant heavily against the dark wood. Dori's reaction brought back to him all the mistrust his kind had for other races. He shook himself breathing heavily, his heart knew Bilbo meant him no harm, it was just going to take a long while for his brain to catch up. Dwalin let his eyes close and deliberately brought up moments he'd spent with Bilbo. He could feel himself relaxing as he went through them all mentally and knew he would have to get the rest of the company to spend some alone time with their host, he rubbed his chest unconsciously again. Dwalin smiled as he remembered how much effort the hobbit had gone through to get him to talk, the anger on his behalf rather than it being directed at him, the tears (but not pity) for the ruined youth of Fili, Kili and Ori, the sheer determination to try and make sure the company-twelve (thirteen his brain supplied, he doesn't really know you either) strangers-could be comfortable in his house. Dwalin sagged further against the wood of the door scowling down at the toes of his boots. He supposed he could give the three in the kitchen some space before he barged in on them, whatever it was they were doing. He pushed off the wood, cracking his neck as he did, before stopping in the middle of the hall momentarily and chewing his lip. He nodded and slipped along the hall to his bedroom.


	15. Chapter 14

_**AN: I do not own the hobbit, its characters or places. I merely decided to play with them one day. Please let me know what you think, I do enjoy reading you reviews. **_

_**FanFiction Queen: :D I don't know whether to be happy about that fact or apologise for it. Sorry it's just a short one, but despite the fact it's Halloween I'm hyped on sugar, and bouncing for WGW I haven't forgotten you. A short chapter for this and a new short story (first chapter is up).**_

Chapter Fourteen.

Bilbo was in his element as he bustled around Ori and Nori where they were working at the kitchen table. Ori had expressed a great deal of joy in learning how to cook some of Bilbo's dishes and between the young dwarf's enthusiasm and Nori's nimble fingers they were learning fast. The older dwarf instructing his younger brother when he couldn't quite get the hang of it. Bilbo smiled softly as he watched Nori carefully crimping the edges of his apple pie, the detail he had put into his work was fantastic. The top of the pie was decorated with leaves and apples, the pastry shaped with such a gentle touch Bilbo had actually clapped his hands. The edges that Nori was currently working on were almost perfectly even and Bilbo resisted the urge to tell the dwarf he would easily win first prize at any fair in the Shire simply from the way his pie looked. The poor dwarf had flushed to the roots of his hair and dropped the mug he was holding the last time he had complimented him.

While Nori had found a knack for pie making, from prepping all the ingredients to the finishing flairs, Ori had a deft hand for making a Shire's delicacy. He had gleefully flung the dough in the air, his eyes alight with joy as the pale material spread out in an almost even circle. Bilbo watched as he caught it deftly, fingers splayed so he didn't poke holes into the dough. He laid it almost reverently on the floured table top and flashed Bilbo a smile as he reached for the hobbit's homemade tomato paste. Bilbo smiled back and decided to leave them to it. Both dwarves were smart enough to follow instructions and so the only thing he had to worry about really was them making too much. He slipped softly from the kitchen leaving the brother's nattering and giggling behind him.

In the hall he nodded to Dori and pointed through the open door of the kitchen, Dori smiled widely at the sight of his two younger siblings enjoying themselves and pulled Bilbo into a hug, "I'm sorry for doubting you." Bilbo hugged him back briefly and stopped himself from swatting the dwarf on the shoulder, "Pfft, nothing to be sorry for." He then patted the steel haired dwarf on the back and let him sneak into the kitchen. He watched as Dori leant against the wall unnoticed and couldn't help but smile softly. Shaking his head Bilbo crept down the hall, he stopped after passing the half open door of one of his guest bedrooms and backtracked slowly. Bilbo pushed the door open fully and stood staring at Dwalin's shirtless form for long moments, "Really Master Dwalin?" he questioned with a giggle. The dwarf paused stomach muscles clenched and back halfway off the floor, looking up at Bilbo in shock and embarrassment. "You are far too cute for a bruiser such as yourself Master Dwalin," smirked Bilbo hopping onto the unmade bed and looking down at Dwalin still on the floor. "I hope you don't mind my hiding in here a while. It seems …" he paused looking for the right word, "Safer." He smiled winningly at Dwalin, "I won't even watch whatever it is you are doing master Dwalin, I'm going to curl up and sleep."

Dwalin stared open mouthed as his host laid down on the bed he was to sleep in that night. He did however shake his head fondly as the hobbit snuggled down into the pillows, "Of course I don't mind Bilbo, but just who are you hiding for…oh and they are call crunches."


	16. Chapter 15

_**AN: I do not own the hobbit, its characters or places. I merely decided to play with them one day. Please let me know what you think, I do enjoy reading you reviews. I do apologise for my continuity error in the last chapter but one, I had forgotten Dwalin had removed his boots. **_

_**FanFiction Queen: This Friday :D I wouldn't be as mean to make you wait until the 15**__**th**__** also I value living :D there is this chapter, a one shot and the last one of concerning up …I aim to please. Is it wrong I want Bilbo to take Dwalin to a hobbit party and scare him?**_

Chapter Fifteen.

Gandalf was puzzled by the behaviour of the hobbit he had chosen for the adventure. He had cared dearly for Belladonna and so upon seeing Bilbo acting so much like his late father had decided an adventure would be good for him. He hadn't been expecting Belladonna's no nonsense attitude to surface so soon though. He was now sat in the dining room of Bag End being eyed up by a very disgruntled Ur family, after having already been taken to task by a to calm Dwalin. He shifted uncomfortably, he was hoping Bilbo would reappear soon as he couldn't count on the dwarves' tempers to hold out for very much longer, he also wasn't counting on the hobbit saving him though especially after the look in Bilbo's eyes when he had opened the door a second time. He lit his pipe, relaxing at his first hit of Longfarthing Leaf, and yet keeping his eye on the door through which Bilbo had disappeared after grabbing two of the dwarves.

Dwalin had finished running through his basic workout and was now curled up beside the bed in which Bilbo had-true to his word-dozed off. Dwalin shifted slightly so he wasn't sitting on his feet and leant against the soft blankets behind him, wondering just how the company had gotten as lucky as they had in their choice of burglar. He allowed his eyes to close and tilted his head back to rest on the top of the bed, he hoped Bilbo would agree to come with them, although he would admit to being worried about whether the smaller male would be able to cope with what their travelling and the job they had come to hire him to do. Dwalin grit his teeth as an image of the dragon danced behind his closed eyelids, a shiver running down his spine. As if he could sense Dwalin's unease Bilbo started to run a gentle hand over the braids at the back of his head. Dwalin sighed relaxing again, the tiny part of him that was screaming that allowing the hobbit to do so was improper was resolutely squashed and he soaked the comfort Bilbo was able to offer even in his sleep. In the back of his mind Dwalin was alarmed at just how quickly he had come to trust the smaller male and he knew if he examined their interactions he would be worried that he was bringing disgrace on his family name, but while at Bag End and around Bilbo he couldn't bring himself to care. He tilted his head unconsciously when Bilbo's hand stilled to rest gently against the hair covering his shoulder, revelling in the warmth that soaked quickly through his hair and into the bare skin of his shoulder. He smiled softly and started to hum a melody part remembered from his childhood.

Balin was bored of watching the Ur family stare at a, apparently unaffected, wizard and if he was honest with himself, and he usually was much more interested as to where the Ri family had disappeared to. He pushed from the table, waving down the gaze of his nephews, smiling gently as he left the room, Balin wandered down the hall searching for the missing members of the company. The sound of laughter caught his attention and he glanced through the kitchen door, the gentle smile spreading into a warm one when he caught sight of Nori and Ori attempting to teach their oldest brother-what Balin assumed was-the delicate art of hobbit cooking. The benches around the kitchen were covered in cooling pies and the table was covered with what appeared to be thin circular pastry topped with different things. Despite just eating Balin's mouth watered and he clenched his hands so as not to interrupt such a touching family moment. He was old friends with Dori and to see him so relaxed, so happy in the company of his brothers touched something deep in Balin's chest. He watched them for several moments longer, painting the picture firmly in his memory, he'd have to thank Master Baggins for making it happen. That is if he could ever find his host without some sort of drama taking place. Balin had to admit Master Baggins had taken everything they had told him well, any other race (and Balin had a sneaking suspicion many other hobbits) would have turned Dwalin away at the door or had an ulterior motive behind inviting his brother in. so far Master Baggins had been nothing but polite to the company, had gone the extra length to try and make them comfortable, he hadn't tried to get them to trust him, hadn't tried to force his own beliefs or behaviour on them. Balin had seen the sheer rage burning in the green-hazel eyes when their host had understood the full extent of why they were so mistrustful of him. He had been one of the ones to flinch back expecting to be raged at for assuming he was the same as those who had treated them such. Instead their host had tried to calm himself, even going as far as trying to reassure them all despite the shock he had just received. Balin's heart sank as he finally realised just what had been wrong when Master Baggins had returned to his home the night before, they had drove the gentle male to drink and yet instead of being mad at them their host had merely introduced them to the hobbits' version of pipe weed and a miraculous new ale. Balin had his suspicion about that ale but he wasn't going to ask, he'd rather just drink it and remain almost blissfully unaware. The sound of gentle humming drew Balin from his thoughts and he tilted his head trying to discern which direction it was coming from. The fact that only one of the open doors had a gentle glow coming from it narrowed his choices, the fact that something about the melody was stirring childhood memories meant Balin moved to peer around the edge of the open door. He hadn't even realised he'd left the kitchen door until he was looking upon the contented form of his brother. Balin bit the inside of his lip as he took in the scene inside the room, perhaps Fili had made a more shrewd guess than he had thought possible. Oh Balin had no doubt that his brother had no idea of how he was acting, but Balin knew that his baby brother had held nearly everyone and everything at arms-length since the death of their little sister and unborn nephew or niece. Balin hadn't seen Dwalin that relaxed since when they both were children and sat at their mother's knee listening to her sing the same song his baby brother was currently humming. Balin leant against the door frame feeling a swell of hope and happiness fill his heart. Master Baggins was curled up, on his side facing towards Dwalin. The hobbit had one hand curled under his own head the other tangled in the braids lying on Dwalin's shoulder. His brother was shirtless leaning back against the bed, curled up like a small child, a gentle smile on his normally hard face. That he was humming and had his eyes closed was just a plus in Balin's book. The white haired dwarf smiled softly, perhaps Master Baggins was the key to regaining their home. Oh not just the mountain, but the sense of peace and self-worth in each of the company. After all in the space of time Master Baggins had known them he'd managed to get Dwalin to drop his guard and the Ur family to act like well family.

Fili was curled up on the floor tapestry, (Ori had told him it was called a rug but it was far too comfortable and thick to be one of them, Fili had seen one in a human home once), in front of a gently flickering fire. He was warm and full again and determined to take advantage of the fact. Their host was a strange male, but Fili couldn't find anything to dislike about him. He ran a hand through the dark strands of his brother's hair and looked down into his brother's sleeping face. No he decided, he couldn't find anything to dislike about Master Boggins, (something bothered him about that name but their host hadn't corrected Kili so it couldn't be wrong), in fact Fili was willing to tell anyone that asked that Master Boggins was the nicest, most real person he had met in his entire life –and yes he was including everyone but Kili in that statement. The only thing that worried Fili was how his uncle Thorin would react to the hobbit. Fili knew his uncle tended to judge harshly first and he really didn't want Master Boggins to be hurt or offended by anything his uncle might choose to say. He doubted Master Boggins was easily offended having dealt with everything rather well, but Thorin was, well Thorin was one of a kind and if it wasn't for knowing his own family history Fili would think he was that prickly out of sheer spite. He shuffled so he was leaning against the side leg of a nearby chair, his handsome face drawn into a frown as he wondered if he could stop his uncle from alienating Master Boggins so much that the hobbit would refuse to join them. In his heart Fili had no doubt that Master Boggins would do anything in his power to help them take back Erebore.

Bifur was beyond annoyed. He had finally found somewhere where he had been accepted and not pitied, he'd finally met someone who had tried to interact with him as a person and the wizard had sent them all to his home without so much as a by your leave. Bifur didn't know or currently care what anyone else in the company though of Master Baggins, because at the moment his whole attention was on trying not to start hitting Master Gandalf with something sharp. In some small corner of his mind, Bifur was aware that Master Baggins could still turn on them all, still boot them out of his home with a derisive laugh and a sneer on his delicate face. He was aware that the whole thing could be an elaborate hoax, a cruel joke but it was a small corner of his mind and his anger was burning all rational thought away. The axe embedded in his skull normally caused his thoughts to be muddled but he had been honest when he had offered his friendship to the hobbit the night before, and now he was finding out that Master Gandalf had tricked Master Baggins in a rather mean way and Bifur was nothing if not loyal. He growled between his teeth as he glared at Master Gandalf, he wouldn't start throwing things. Not yet anyway, he needed to find out the wizard's reasons.

Bombur was standing staring aghast at Master Gandalf. They hadn't been invited, their host hadn't known they were coming at all until Mister Dwalin had shown up. He knew Mister Dwalin had told them that before, but it hadn't sunk in until Mister Dwalin had confronted Master Gandalf with the fact. Bombur was ashamed of himself. Out of everyone in the company he should have been able to tell that Master Baggins hadn't expected guests, but he'd merely seen the food and his attention had been caught. He didn't know enough about Master Baggins to truly trust him yet. Not as a friend anyway, but the hobbit could cook, had excellent manners and seemed to have a nice disposition. Oh yes Bombur was aghast.

Bofur was sitting fuming between his cousin and his brother, the wizard had made them all look like fools. If Master Baggins hadn't known they were coming then he obviously had no idea of just what they had all gone through, of how they were normally treated by others. It had to have been a hideous shock to the hobbit when Mister Dori had broken down the night before, the rage in the hobbit's eyes had given Bofur hope that there might be one person outside his own race who could understand just what they would be willing to do to regain their home. To find out that rage was built on a single day, if not a single moments understanding of their history warmed Bofur's heart to Master Baggins and hardened it towards the wizard. Master Baggins had been right, thought Bofur with a sinking heart, the wizard was a nosey, annoying, meddling old fart, and if he had been right about that then Bofur would have to start to trust Master Baggins to speak the truth. Meaning Bofur had to trust that if Master Baggins found out the exact details of what had happened to any of them, especially those of them who had not been of age when Erebore fell (so everyone bar Balin, Dori, Gloin, Oin and Bifur), then someone was going to pay painfully.

_**Go on leave me a review. You know you want to. Please, *puppy dog eyes***_


	17. Chapter 16-All together

_**AN: I do not own the hobbit, its characters or places. I merely decided to play with them one day. Please let me know what you think, I do enjoy reading you reviews. **_

_**FanFiction Queen: How is Dwalin domesticated? Glad you having a good week. Please don't kill me for the Dwalin one shot though. I'm not entirely sure where it came from. **_

Chapter Sixteen.

The peace at Bag End was not to last long and just as Bofur pushed from his seat to start screaming at Gandalf there was a loud knock from the direction of the front door. Eight heads turned to look out into the hall expecting their host to potter up to the door and open it with the efficiency he had shown previously. When no hobbit appeared but the Ri brothers and Balin did, Gandalf pushed to his feet and strode into the hall himself, just as a second knock sounded at the door.

Dwalin groaned unsubtly as there was a loud pounding from the direction of the hall. He was comfortable and if they didn't stop he was going to be rather cross with someone…well anybody really. He shuffled down slightly, hearing Bilbo mutter in his sleep on the bed behind him, Dwalin eyed the door across form him and wondered if he could stretch enough to push it closed. He really didn't want them to wake their host either. The poor man was probably exhausted. Dwalin wasn't blind nor was he stupid and he had seen just how much work had gone into making them all comfortable, not to mention the late night the previous day and the day before that. He decided he couldn't reach the door without having to move, settling his head back and closing his eyes once more as Bilbo began carding gentle fingers through his braids. The sense of peace settled back over the room and Dwalin was just beginning to drift into sleep when the hammering occurred again. "Wasat?" muttered Bilbo groggily from behind him, and Dwalin swore mentally. "Mast'r Dwalin? Ooo sorry," this time the mutter was accompanied by Bilbo removing his hand and the sound of him stretching, "Is someone at the door?" Dwalin pushed to his feet, wincing as his knees popped slightly, "I don't know Bilbo, that is the second knock I think, I wasn't paying attention, sorry." He held his hands up defensively, until Bilbo merely chuckled at him. "Suppose I should go and answer the door then." Dwalin helped the hobbit off the bed and chuckled at his grumbling. "Aye suppose you should." He bowed with a flourish, "Lead on Bilbo."

Bilbo paused at the door, his heart lighter with Dwalin's joking around, "Prat," he muttered fondly, "I take back what I said the first night, I am beginning to think I am older than you all."

Dwalin smirked as he listened to Bilbo give as good as he got, laying a hand on the hobbit's shoulder and steering him from the room, "go Bilbo," he growled, choking on his laughter, "answer door." He shifted so he was walking alongside the hobbit, "Don't worry I will be right by your side." He smiled innocently when Bilbo snorted looking up at him through dark lashes. "Master Dwalin, you are … I can't find the words Master Dwalin…Don't worry that is a good thing." Dwalin felt himself smile warmly down at the smaller male, "Not worrying, I suspect should anything be a bad thing with you I would have no doubts." He stopped short, eyeing his widely smirking brother worriedly as Bilbo reached the front door and opened it. Dwalin dragged his eyes from his brother as the familiar tones hit his ears, "Gandalf, I thought you said this place would be easy to find, I got lost …Twice! I wouldn't have found it at all if it were not for the mark on the Dwalin!" Dwalin watched Bilbo look from the new comer towards him and tilt his head, making strange motions with his hands. "Aye Thorin." He beamed, "you knew I would be here, why are you so surprised by the fact?" Dwalin was seriously confused when his old friend merely stared at him and Bilbo hid his head in his hands. Balin compounded the confusion when he started to shake with suppressed laughter. Dwalin was relieved when that startled Thorin out of his staring and the dark haired dwarf turned towards Gandalf after shaking his head in disbelief. Dwalin stepped slightly further back so he could watch the rest of the company carefully. He was surprised to see Bofur and Bifur still glowering at the wizard and he had to shake himself to turn his attention back to the conversation taking place in the hall.

Bilbo looked at the newest arrival carefully, he had to be the crown prince master Dwalin had mention but the fact he had gotten lost in the Shire of all places didn't bode well for the rest of the journey the dwarves were going to undertake. The rest of the new arrival's sentence sunk in and he turned with a questioning eyebrow to Gandalf. "Mark?" he asked a little bit archly, "There was no mark on the door, I only painted it a week ago!" he stepped towards Gandalf, hoping Dwalin had told no-one of their conversation about said mark, and glared up at the wizard. Gandalf shifted uneasily, carefully shutting the door, "there is a mark Bilbo, I put it there myself." Bilbo bit back a smirk and settled for a look he knew was between polite annoyance and confusion, "But Master Gandalf…" he began getting cut off before he had completely finished the sentence. "Bilbo Baggins," he began waving his hands impressively and leaving Bilbo un-pulsed, "allow me to introduce the leader of our company," he paused and Bilbo straightened his shoulders and cricked his neck while he waited, "Thorin Oakenshield!" Bilbo raised an eyebrow at Gandalf's dramatics before rearranging his face into innocent inquiry and turning towards his newest guest.

Dwalin watched as their host faced off against Thorin and felt a great urge to run and hide. This was not going to be good. Thorin was smiling thinly as he stood with arms folded in front of Bilbo, and Dwalin was relieved to see their host held his ground, before wincing at Thorin's words. "So…This is the hobbit!" he started to circle and Dwalin swallowed as Bilbo tilted his head polite confusion now on his face, the rest of the company were still relaxed but Dwalin could see the green-hazel eyes darkening to green as Thorin continued to talk. "Tell me Mister Baggins have you done much fighting?" Dwalin clenched his fists not liking where this was going at all. Bilbo merely raised an eyebrow, "Pardon me?" he asked politely, the calm tone of voice making Dwalin start to swear. Thorin didn't seem to catch the hint, "Axe or Sword as weapon of choice." Dwalin held his breath at the wicked gleam in Bilbo's eyes as the hobbit stuck his hands into his trouser pockets and slouched into a casual pose, "Well I have some skill at conkers," he sassed and Dwalin bit his lip still offering prayers to Mahal that Thorin would stop soon. He had heard things about their host at the market that morning and Thorin would not be winning any favours. He turned his grey eyes onto Bilbo not above begging if he had to, and sighed in relief when the hobbit merely threw him a wink while Thorin was circling around behind him, and closed his eyes at Bilbo's next words. "But I fail to see how that is relevant." Bilbo's smirk had something clicking in Dwalin's brain and he started to mouth words at their host while shaking his head and holding his hands together in a begging gesture, before freezing as Thorin spoke again. "I thought as much," rumbled the dwarf, "he looks more like a grocer than a burglar." Dwalin felt rather than heard the growl in his chest at that comment and it was Bilbo's surprisingly harsh grip on his wrists that stopped him screaming at Thorin for the insult. He looked down into green-hazel eyes expecting to see anger or hurt, instead they seemed to sparkle with mirth and to Dwalin's confusion, relief. He was still clenching his hands, the muscles in his wrists twisting in Bilbo's grip, but the hobbit didn't let go and Dwalin allowed himself to be backed into the wall. He closed his eyes and lowered his head so he didn't have to look into Bilbo's eyes longer. He was mentally kicking himself for still expecting the hobbit to react in an expected manner, when the grip on his wrists gentled and warm fingers were rubbing the feeling back into his clenched hands. He gradually sagged against the wooden panelling behind him as the fingers continued with their magic. "You know Master Dwalin," the voice was soft and filled with both amusement and awe, "I don't think I have had anyone willing to stand up for me in a long while." Dwalin opened his eyes and looked directly at Bilbo, before pulling the hobbit into a warm hug. He buried his nose into the soft curls as warm hands settled on his shoulder and lower back. It took several minutes but something finally filtered into Dwalin's brain, "Bilbo?" he questioned getting a hummed question in response, "I forgot to put my shirt on didn't I?" He felt the smaller male nod against his chest and closed his eyes with a groan, "Dammit," he muttered, glad his face was hidden as he knew he must be blushing, "I'll go put a shirt on when I'm less embarrassed then." He felt warm breath against his throat and instead of stiffening and pulling away, relaxed further into Bilbo's arms muttering "stop laughing at me Bilbo."

Thorin stood frozen at the response from his oldest friend. He was still half expecting the company either to laugh or shrink away from him as if he had brought the judgement of Mahal down on their heads. He was not expecting Dwalin to be physically restrained by the very person he was taunting or the sad looks he was currently receiving from his nephews. He turned to Gandalf for an explanation deciding if the hobbit could hold Dwalin then he was safe with turning his back. He'd turned up at Bag End with crushed hopes and little expectations to be met with the sight of a rumpled host and a shirt-less, boot-less , armour-less and weapon-less Dwalin. The company had seemed relaxed and their host merely confused as to why they were all there. Now he was being glowered at by his oldest friend (who still didn't seem to realise he was shirtless), given the puppy dog eyes by his nephews, pouted at by Ori, and Nori, and receiving the disappointed grandfatherly look from Dori and Balin. The Ur family were still snarling at Gandalf, although Thorin would have sworn Bifur had cursed at him for the grocer comment before turning back to the wizard. Thorin was now confused beyond belief and was beginning to get a headache. He sighed softly when no answer was forthcoming from Gandalf.

Bilbo had been torn between anger and amusement at Thorin's posturing until Dwalin's growl had broken through his haze. He'd brushed off the newest arrival and headed straight to his oldest guest. He was still amazed that Dwalin let himself be pushed around and when the tall dwarf had enveloped him in a hug he had gone willingly, his hands still rubbing soothing circles on the tattooed skin of the dwarf's back. He hadn't been able to help the laugh that had escaped him when Dwalin had finally realised he was shirtless and had snuggled further into the dwarf's warmth when Dwalin had merely shrugged about said fact. Now though the quiet of the rest of his guests, the soft chuckles still occasionally breaking free of Balin and the despondent sigh of Thorin had him twisting in Dwalin's grasp so he could look at them all. "Master Balin," he groaned, "please just laugh if you want to, the giggling is ridiculously annoying. Oh and please make up your mind if you want to be amused at your brother or annoyed at Master Oakenshield." He smirked into Dwalin's chest when the white haired dwarf blushed. "Master Bofur, Bifur please stop looking at master Gandalf like he just killed your puppy, Master Bombur make them stop, or make them tell him what's wrong." He could feel Dwalin's chest beginning to shake as the tall dwarf tried to stop his own laughter and stopped rubbing circles onto his back, tilting his head so he was looking up into amused grey eyes, he smirked wickedly, "behave," he whispered, getting a rumble in the broad chest in return. Forcing his face to behave Bilbo turned to the rest of the company. "Boys," he chastised Fili, Kili, Nori and Ori, "you are of age stop that. I much prefer it when you are smiling." He looked at the youngest Ri brothers, "didn't you to have stuff in the oven?" he asked innocently, getting two yelps in response as the two rushed off. Bilbo sighed shaking his head. "Master Dori," he smiled at the steel haired dwarf when he was given his attention, "thank you but there is no need I still mean every word I said." Bilbo sighed and pushed out of Dwalin's hold, "Geroff," he muttered when the tattooed dwarf refused to let him go. He turned his own version of puppy dog eyes onto the taller male, "please let me go Master Dwalin," he whispered quietly enough that no-one else would hear, "If you still want to give me a hug later it will be most welcome." He smiled as Dwalin blushed heartily, raising his voice so the rest of the company could hear him again, "You look even more the part right now." Dwalin released his bear hug slightly in shock and Bilbo took the chance to duck away. "Come Master Oakenshield." He stated simply, "Master Ori and Master Nori have been busy baking all afternoon and I am sure you are hungry and probably tired after your long journey." He steered the unresisting dwarf into the dining room as he spoke, remembering his first meeting with Dwalin as he did so. "Now you just sit there Master Oakenshield," he patted the muscled arm gently, huffing slightly at Dwalin's pout as the tattooed dwarf figured out what he'd said and realised he had to make good his escape before Dwalin figured out he'd never actually explained anything earlier that day. "I'm going to check on Messers Nori and Ori. Master Dori would you help me make some tea please," he smiled winningly, "You have a better knack than I do."

Dwalin watched Bilbo bustle about, but it wasn't until Balin and he were left alone in the hall way that he realised he'd been out manoeuvred again. With this realisation came the thought that he'd never actually gotten any answers that morning. A hand on his elbow stopped him following Bilbo, and he turned to look at Balin. "We need to talk Dwalin," rumbled the white haired dwarf raising an interrogating eyebrow and gesturing at his lack of dress. Dwalin forced himself not to gulp. He really should have seen this coming.

_**AN: can you see that little box down at the bottom, it's just begging you to leave me a review, let me know what you think. Pretty please. **_


	18. Chapter 17- Talking

_**AN: I don't own any of the hobbit characters I am just taking them out of Tolkien's toy box and playing with them.**_

_**I apologise for anyone who has been impatiently waiting for an update, but I have been ill with a rather bad virus and my brain decided that it didn't want to work beyond the necessities. I humbly beg your pardon and hope you will forgive me. Also delighted as I am to receive any review, Guest: you so have to tell me how you manage to do that and get so many words repeated. **_

_**Fanfiction Queen: Firstly I am glad I made your week perfect. Secondly I did not mean to kill you although I am glad you found it amusing. Thirdly, Thank you I know I am ;p. Quarterly, my apologises for not updating again. Fifthly, I think you managed to include something from most of my hobbit fictions in that pleading…go you, your memory is immense. Sixthly, Poor Dwalin? **_

_**May Eve: Thank you and I hope you will continue to be so. **_

_**jinglyjess: My apologises again for the delay on an update. I am glad you think so. **_

Chapter Seventeen-talking.

_A hand on his elbow stopped him following Bilbo, and he turned to look at Balin. "We need to talk Dwalin," rumbled the white haired dwarf raising an interrogating eyebrow and gesturing at his lack of dress. Dwalin forced himself not to gulp. He really should have seen this coming._

Pushing his nerves to one side Dwalin smiled pleasantly at his older brother, "of course Balin, but not perhaps here?" he questioned gently grasping the older dwarf's elbow and steering them down the hall back to his room. He shook his head for once again thinking of it as his room, before stepping in behind his brother and closing the door behind them. "Sit where-ever Balin." He muttered flapping his hands dismissively as he fought down the urge to run and hide behind Bilbo, he knew that would only give his brother more ammunition for this conversation. He also knew he probably shouldn't have put this off for as long, and if he tried to do so again then Balin would merely bring it up in front of others and he didn't want anyone-least of all their host- to hear it. He rolled his neck, attempting to appear calm and yet all the while the smirk on Balin's face told him his older brother was reading most of his thoughts like a book. To distract himself and to stop himself opening up to Balin's trick of sitting silently and just looking at him, Dwalin began searching for his shirt. He cursed himself for not being more organised when he realised it was actually on the bed beside Balin and that it looked rather rumpled from where Bilbo had taken his impromptu nap on it. He flushed deeply at the snigger it drew from Balin, who he noticed was still waiting for some sort of confession from him. Dwalin huffed as he pulled the coarse shirt over his head, deliberately not meeting his brother's eyes, he had done nothing wrong and yet he still felt like a remanded child, so determined not to be the first to give he made himself comfortable in the armchair by the window and set to work carefully checking his blades. He somehow managed to hide his smirk, at Balin's warning growl and merely raised a questioning eyebrow back at his brother, two could play at that game.

"Fine Brother!" snarled Balin, and although Dwalin could see he was secretly pleased he mentally winced at what was to come. Especially when a mischievous gleam appeared in the grey eyes so similar to his own, "You want to do this the hard way Dwalin?" Dwalin drew his shoulders back, he had faced down an army of orcs, and his brother was certainly not going to beat him into submission.

"You wanted to talk brother," he smirked now deliberately holding the older's gaze, "so talk." He forced himself not to wince at the unholy glee that spread over Balin's face.

"Very well Dwalin," rumbled the white haired dwarf, "I'll talk." Dwalin merely hummed and picked up a coarse grinding stone to work on one of his throwing axes. "Master Baggins seems a nice enough chap, but he certainly isn't what we need for this quest!" Dwalin ignored the deliberate taunting and merely raised his other eye brow, as if to suggest he wasn't sure why they needed to talk about this. His heart was in his throat though. "Oh please brother, don't think me a fool. You mightn't see it and he mightn't see it, but IT is there. Even Fili has seen it." Okay now Dwalin had to admit he was stumped as to what his brother was going on about, just as he made up his mind to ask, Balin started to talk again. "Disregarding all of that and disregarding I really want to know by what part out host keeps wittering on about you looking, I want to know your true opinion of the lad. You spoke impasioniately out there last night Dwalin, hell brother you even nearly attacked Thorin because he spoke as he normally does." Dwalin stilled like a rabbit hearing an eagle, realising even as he did it was a bad idea, Balin's smirk was so faint that he shouldn't have caught it, but it still sent shivers down his spine. Balin's eyes never left his form as his older brother continued. "Still not talking? Fine! You are more relaxed than I have ever seen you brother. Shall I go in chronological order? Hmmm?" Balin paused now glowering at him from under bushy brows, Dwalin couldn't resist the nervous swallow at that, this time the smirk was more obvious. "One, you call him Bilbo, not Master Baggins, Mister Baggins, Master Bilbo or Mister Bilbo or any combination thereof. Two, you braided your hair in front of him, whilst wearing nothing but under trousers and a shirt, no weapons, no armour, zilch. Three, you initiate physical contact with him…Dwalin, you don't even initiate physical contact with family any more. Four, you joke with him and he can make you laugh…you heard how the younger generation see you lad. Five, you got into a drinking completion with him…last time you did that with anybody you were barely into your fifth decade. Six, you went off alone with him again with no armour and very few weapons, alone brother. Seven, you came out of your room with him tonight and you weren't wearing a shirt!"

Dwalin had his head on the back of the chair with his eyes closed by this point, he was trying to figure out where Balin was heading with this conversation but he couldn't decide if his older brother was leading to a protective talk, a what the hell were you thinking talk, an I want your opinion talk or just taking the micky out of him. "Balin," he groaned massaging his temples, "please get to the point of this conversation, Bilbo promised there would be food and I like his cooking."

To his enormous relief Balin actually did get to the point, "while I would love to hear how you would try and talk your way out of letting someone get that close to you brother, I really need to know just why you have accepted Master Baggins as a member of our company, before he even knows of why we are here."

Dwalin raised his head and looked suspiciously at his brother, while mentally going over points in his head. His answer surprised even himself though, "Mainly because he is different Bal." Deep in thought he hadn't realised he was calling his brother by a nick name he hadn't used in decades. "I'm not sure how to explain it but I will. He has a kind heart, but I have seen similar shadows that hide in his eyes every time I look in the mirror." Dwalin looked his older brother right in the eye, "He has a kind heart and is truthful in what he says, yet behind that he has qualities of a dwarf. He has a steel will Bal, I know it doesn't seem like it bit I give you MY word that if Bilbo agrees to accompany us, he will do so until the end, no matter what any of us say to him, or how badly Thorin tries to treat him. Bal he not only didn't pity me for the losses at Azinulbizar, but he understood them and he grieved for our losses. He is different Bal just trust me on this." Dwalin stopped feeling strangely drained and looked anywhere but at his brother, or at least he did until Balin stood. "Okay Dwalin, if you really believe that then I am willing to give him the benefit of the doubt, we'd really better get back before our illustrious leader puts us on a back foot with getting Master Baggins to join the company though."

Dwalin couldn't help but laugh, "Oh but he already has done, twice if I'm not mistaken, I do believe Bilbo is immune to being mistrusted by dwarves though brother. He merely laughed at him."

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

When they returned to the rest of the company they found them in the dining room once more, Dwalin seriously thought that if he didn't leave soon then no one would convince him to go, as once again the large table was filled with delicious smelling food. He smiled widely and pulled out a seat to sit beside a rather bored looking Bilbo. He nudged the hobbit with his elbow drawing the smaller male's attention to himself. At Bilbo's slight pout when he turned to him, Dwalin raised a questioning eyebrow. Bilbo's answer had him blushing, "Oh it's just that you put a shirt on." He hid his head in his hands as his brother looked pointedly at him, "Bilbo," he groaned, "please stop laughing at me." A huff at his side brought his head up so he could see Bilbo's face, "I wasn't laughing at you Master Dwalin, and I was being deadly serious. You do look the part so much better without the shirt." Dwalin felt his brain stall as Bilbo brought it up again, opening his mouth determined to get answers he was cut off by Bilbo placing a full plate in front of him.

"Now this is something you really have to try Master Dwalin," Bilbo smirked when the dwarf's mouth snapped shut again. "It is a speciality of the Shire ad so far has been a great hit among your fellows." He leant over and cut the dish into slices. "It really isn't that complicated, but the flavours are divine," he smirked again, "I can say that because I didn't make this one." He watched giving Dwalin his full attention as the dwarf tried a slice.

"By Mahal Bilbo," gasped Dwalin, swallowing the mouthful down, "this is spectacular. What is in it? What is it called?"

Bilbo smiled as without waiting for an answer Dwalin dug back in, "well it can be topped with almost anything you want. It is mainly a dough base, topped with a tomato and herb paste and lashings of cheese. We call it a pizza in the Shire, the one you are eating now, the one with that topping I mean…" he was interrupted by Dwalin who was talking around a mouthful of pizza, "What is the yellow bitter-sweet stuff?" Bilbo chuckled, "Shire secret, anyway the one you are eating is called a Hawaiian."

Their conversation was interrupted by Thorin banging his tankard onto the table top, "Enough gossiping," growled the dark haired dwarf, "we need to get down to business."

"Oh good," smirked Bilbo, causing Dwalin to nearly choke on his twelfth slice of pizza, "I finally get to find out why I have a house full of dwarves."


End file.
